A commoner with rich prices
by Green Flame Titan
Summary: Haruhi's best friend has just transferred to her school after moving in with her. Will life at Ouran be simple... or is there more to this tale than meets the eye? HaruhixHikaru KaoruxOC . Although this could easily change. I guess you will just have to read it to find out what happens. I promise you won't be let down.
1. Disguise unbound

Chapter 1

The sunlight slowly streaked through the window as I turned and felt it's warmth on my face. What was I doing? Was I really that lonely that I was going to take Haruhi up on her offer?

I twirled my finger around my blonde hair and sighed as I looked at my reflection. A thin curved body that looked perfect to hold the long golden extensions that draped to my shoulder while my soft blue eyes stood out on my smooth young looking face. People sometimes would mistake me for a younger school kid. It was a good thing I was the same height as Haruhi. I couldn't imagine being small and looking that young… but people don't really like that kind of thing… do they?

I wore soft light heeled shoes and a black jacket with blue coloured dress. Haruhi often said I had a good fashion sense but a lot of the time it was because she would help me pick out the outfits… or her father would.

I frowned at the reflection, Haruhi had helped me out once a very long time ago and she had often helped me. She had even helped me get the forms to come to Ouran academy… though those rich snobs never let me live down the fact I was a commoner.

"Music room number three." I sighed and looked at it, "Haruhi, for god's sake I hope you know what you are doing." _Plus why the hell did you tell me to come and make me eat lunch in a music room._ I couldn't help but wonder.

I opened the double doors and instantly felt dread slow me down.

Stood in a row were a line were six boys all wearing Greek style tunics, wearing golden arm bands while the tall blonde one wore royal robes and stood next to… "Haruhi?!" I stared disbelievingly as a seventh joined them.

"Tamaki I am not wearing that other outfit!" she growled.

"But you would look so cute in it. Won't you do it for daddy?"

"My dad is out working. You are not my father Tamaki."

He paused and for a moment. Everyone stared at both of them before he curled up next to a pillar with his arms around his knees and began murmuring like a man who has lost his faith. _Oh god._

"Hey boss. We have a new customer." Two voices said at the same time and I raised my eyebrow at them.

Oh Haruhi… you didn't do what I think you have done have you?

The two stepped forward. The infamous Hikaru and Kaoru who had broke the hearts of so many girls that they had actually left a reputation behind them. I could easily tell which one of them was which. Hikaru stood to the left with a slight glint of immaturity in his eyes while Kaoru stood to the right with a silent more understanding.

"Come my princess. My goddess. Come let us entertain you." I felt that guy named Tamaki pull me closer as he half closed his eyes holding a rose his lips were close to mine that I could feel the warmth of his breath slowly roll over me. Even his breath smelt of roses.

I bet this worked with the girls…

"Come any closer." I whispered and watched as Haruhi grinned knowing how I hated it when people were this close to me, with the exception of her and her dad. "And I will kick my leg right up between your legs that you will sound like a chipmunk. Permanently." I lowered my voice but kept it calm to add effect and he looked like I had punched him.

"Katie!" Haruhi smiled and hugged me and I returned the gesture.

"You never told me you worked with the host club." I looked around at them. The tall dark haired guy with glasses was running his eyes over me as though he was analysing me. Someone as smart as him… was bound to guess the truth already. I could respect his intelligence and I nodded respectfully, "It is nice to meet you Kyouya."

"Like wise. Katie was it? It seems Haruhi has put you down for our free trial sessions." He frowned a pointed look at Tamaki who was on the floor as though he was passed out.

"When did we start giving free trials?" the twins asked.

"When we started loosing our profit. It seems girls are looking for something new."

"Haruhi? What does he mean? Free trial…"

"Well I know you were lonely." She awkwardly played with the jacket of her uniform. She looked so much like a boy. It was strange to see her like this… though I can't exactly talk.

"So she signed you up for our free trials." Kyouya grinned; I bet he thought that I would fall head over heels for that dark grin. "Anyway, down to business." He held his hand out to the members. "You already know the twins."

I ran my eyes down over them… well, mainly at Kaoru and I guess he must have seen my interest in him already growing. That soft looking head of hair and beautiful eyes made me want to be held by him. Hikaru although may resemble him greatly, I saw more than just appearances, Kaoru was more mature than Hikaru, I knew that from many times I had heard about them from Haruhi. Plus he already was in love with her.

"You..." he coughed stifling laughter, "have already been introduced to prince Tamaki." He indicated the pathetic pile next to my feet and I looked away from the obnoxious, ego inflated… where was I? Oh yeah.

"This is Honey and Mori." I looked over to the tall strong guy who must obviously been what drew the girls wild when they wanted the bad boy package. What I didn't understand was next to him the small blonde haired boy who looked his complete opposite. A fool would believe the cute innocent act behind those eyes. I knew the family Honey was from and I knew how dangerous they were.

"Katie-Chan!" he giggled and ran up hugging me, "Come on, have cake and sweets with me." He smiled holding a large pink bunny.

"humph." Was all Mori said, before he scooped Honey up putting him on his shoulders.

"Anyway." Kyouya watched me as though seeing me in a new light and I guessed he had put two and two together. He nodded to himself as though he was silently saying; _you will do, I guess._

"So who would you like to spend some time with?" Haruhi smiled, "choose wisely."

"Kaoru." I said.

I wasn't sure who looked more surprised, Tamaki, Kaoru or Hikaru. Kyouya look a little confused like the others but it seemed Haruhi was the only one who understood me. "You mean the twins?" he asked.

"No. I mean." I looked directly at the right twin, "Kaoru."

"I'm Hikaru." He said but I just rolled my eyes.

"Kaoru. Katie isn't a fool. A deal is a deal Kyouya. Katie chose the person she wants to have an hour with."

"I guess." He frowned slightly; I guess he didn't like the idea of splitting the twins act up anymore than Hikaru did. Kyouya looked at Kaoru expectantly then walked away with a fuming Hikaru.

"So… like tea?"

We both took a seat on a red couch as he poured us both cups of tea. "How could you tell me and Hikaru apart?"

"A magician never reveals their tricks." I quickly replied and took a sip. "You make really good tea." I smiled and I watched a sparkle in his eyes.

"I have to admit, I have never really had someone ask for just me before. They are usually suckered by the whole brother act." My eyes flashed over to where Haruhi was laughing with Hikaru. "So how do you know Haruhi so well?"

"Well… I live with her and her father."

"Are you sisters?" that idea made me want to burst out into laughter.

"No." I smiled sadly, "Haruhi and her father took me in after some… incidents that happened with my own family." He looked curiously at me as though he wanted me to continue but he never pushed me to do so. "Thanks for agreeing to this Kaoru." I smiled and I watched a faint blush move over on his cheeks.

Yeah. I had moved in with Haruhi. Her and her father had saved me when I was at my lowest point and had helped me in ways I could even imagine. I remembered the darkness of my mind before they had saved me. The way my parents had…

The darkness which had always come to claim me at my weakest point…

I held my hand over my chest as I felt panic and pain rushing through it. "I have to go." I gasped feeling the air rush out my lungs as though I had been sucker punched.

"Katie?" Haruhi looked at me as I turned pale and clutched my side finding it hard to breathe as panic took hold of me.

"What's happening?" Kaoru placed his arms around me to stop me from collapsing and I blushed slightly.

"Katie!" Haruhi looked into my wild eyes then as I pushed both away and turned to run I heard the crashing and smashing of the fine tea set next to me. Kyouya locked his eyes on me and my heart plummeted further.

"Calm down." Kaoru locked his arms around me and whispered into my ear. His chest rose and fell with mine as I felt my mind coming back to my own grip.

"That was a very expensive piece of tea set." Kyouya appeared and stared me down.

"Kyouya! Not now!" Haruhi snapped.

"Very, very expensive." He waged his finger mockingly at me as though I was a kid.

"Just give Katie the same deal as you gave me!" she bit at him though she kept breathing slowly setting the pace for how I should.

_Wait… Haruhi had been pulled into this stupid club after she had…_

"But we don't have a place for girls."

_You bastard Kyouya._

"You are really going to do this aren't you?" Haruhi muttered then looked at me with defeat. "His family owns the police. I'm sorry but… you are going to have to come clean."

"You planned this, didn't you?" I stared at him with hatred.

"Come clean about what?" Kaoru pursued but Haruhi shoved both of them away as she took me into the other room to change.

**~Haruhi's POV~**

"Kyouya. You planned it didn't you! After you figured out!" she felt the anger biting deep inside her as she could hear her beloved friend silently crying in the changing room.

"I don't know what you mean." His voice showed now emotion and his eyes gave nothing away.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Kaoru leaned against the wall as the others came over.

"You needed someone new to start drawing the girls. You really think this is really going to help?"

"Pain is just in the mind."

"HEY!" she snarled and pushed him against the wall, "treat people how they deserved to be treated." The others members watched this heated exchanged. Honey and Mori had been teaching her some self defence moves. She wasn't helpless any more, "It's cruel and unfair what you are doing."

"So sue me."

Slowly the changing room door slightly, "Haruhi, can you help me please." She could make out the sadness thick on his voice as a faint splash of a tear hit the golden knob. "Sure Kuruma." She smiled.

"Kuruma? That sounds like a boy's name." Kaoru joked then he hesitated. "Wait! Haruhi!"

She just slammed the door in his face as she heard fighting and shouting break out among the members. _No._ she had to forget about them now. Her priority was making sure Kuruma was okay.

His blonde highlights lay in a pile next to the neatly folded dress and heels. "Haruhi?" he sobbed quietly as he stood only in his boxers looking at his reflection, now he wasn't as quit it she could hear his true voice, the way it wasn't as soft but still made her heart beat a little faster. His skin was light, not pale but still a bit light like he had spent a while out of sunlight. It was easy to see how he could be mistaken for a girl, though without his long blonde air, his spiked golden mess of a hair made his face seem more masculine like, to Haruhi he was actually quite handsome but he stared horrified at his reflection.

"It's okay." She hugged him and felt his head rest against her shoulder. "You look great." She picked up the tunic costume and he put it over himself before tying a belt around his waist then placing the sandals on.

"I just… I remembered when my parents had caught me and beat me." He whispered. His voice was full of hurt like a wounded puppy.

She knew what Kyouya would do. He was going to try and put Kuruma in a sweet innocent first love category. "Hey, Kaoru seemed pretty annoyed with Kyouya for doing this to you."

"Do you really think that he's going to like me like this?" Kuruma whispered as he stared at his reflection and Haruhi resisted the urge to aw at him. But oh how she knew Kaoru would like him like this.

She definitely knew that.

She snuck out the doorway first and bumped into Kaoru who was waiting intently for Kuruma to come out. Her eyes drifted over the bunch of them. Kaoru and Kyouya both had slight bruises just under their eyes and cheeks and she frowned at them all. "You better be nice! He hasn't been like this for years and if anyone is mean to him."

"Then you deal with me." Honey smiled though the weight of the threat set on the lot of them like a weighted piano falling from a 100 storeys high.

The door slowly creaked open and the lot of them stared mouth open at the beauty and innocence of Kuruma. He blushed and lowered his gaze seeing how all of them were staring at him.

But she grinned seeing Kaoru's bright red blush.

"Come on Kuruma- Kun." Honey giggled sweetly as he pulled his new friend into a hug and got a smile from Kuruma, "let's have some cake and sweets."

"With some tea." Kaoru said and Kuruma's eyes went wide with surprise when an arm was wrapped around his waist and all three boys walked forward while the fourth of their group stayed at the back like a loyal guard and Mori slowly looked at the remaining members before he went to guard his little gang.

"Why didn't you say?" Tamaki asked quietly as he and Haruhi watched Kuruma and Kaoru laughing at Honey who went through slices of cake as though they were what he needed to breathe.

"Because I had no right to tell you, just a Kyouya had no right to do this to him." she folded her arm then watched as the leader of the club's eyes became serious.

"We've already had requests come in reserving him for tomorrow." He said and Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"You really didn't hang around to get him to start working did you!? You realise how big it is for him just to be like this?"

"No I don't." Tamaki snapped. She had never heard him like this before. "I have no idea because you won't tell me anything!"

"HE WAS ALMOST BEATEN TO DEATH BY HIS FAMILY AND LEFT ON THE STREETS!" she almost screamed. Honey conveniently chose that chance to shout down Kuruma's ear so he could ear.

"Come on Kuruma-kun. Choose some cake to eat!"

"Thank you Honey." She mouthed over to him and she watched for the slightest of seconds his cute act break as he nodded a serious face at her before that smile slid back on his face as though it had never left.

"Maybe doing this can help him."

"How can forcing him into debt be a way to help him?"

"Because now we can get down to helping him sort his head out!" he growled, "I saw the way he panicked. Heck, we all did! Do you think that it's healthy for him to keep all those emotions bottled up?"

"Tamaki…" she looked at a loss for words.

"We won't force him to do anything he isn't willing to do. But now with the club behind him, he can make some new friends with the other members. Just let him try Haruhi."

She looked over and saw Kuruma lying back along the couch resting his head on Kaoru's leg as the twin began stroking his golden hair. "I swear though, if any of you are mean to him."

"They will deal with me directly." Tamaki whispered as Hikaru and Kyouya had come back.

"What happened?" she asked. She noticed similar bruises and cuts over Hikaru as well.

"Kaoru punched Kyouya." The twin's eyes locked on the black haired… maybe she better not use that word to describe Kyouya. "Then he punched back, I kicked him in the face then we three got in a fight."

"Humph." Kyouya went away and started working on his accounting as his laptop had increasing amounts of blipping sounds from incoming requests.

"Hikaru please." She begged him and took hold of his hands. She didn't understand why a blush crept to his face but she continued anyway, "just let your brother bond with Kuruma, he needs new friends. Please."

"And who am I supposed to talk to?" his shaky eyes rested on her.

"Me. Come around to my house later with Kaoru and we can study together. Maybe you can even stay for dinner."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki looked between the two as he stumbled back.

"It's a date." Hikaru smiled and then walked away trying to hide his amounting blush.

"NO! not a date!" Tamaki looked between the two of them as they walked away but secretly Haruhi was blushing silently too.

She had a date with Hikaru.

And she couldn't wait.


	2. Falling hearts

I couldn't help but paused in the bathroom before I could put my extensions on as I thought about what had happened earlier that day. Had I really just revealed the biggest secret of my life to a bunch of strangers…?

_A bunch of strangers that now hold us in a crippling dept._ I remembered, that idiot Kyouya making me have to do this; that dark look in his eyes hidden behind that smiling façade. Why had he forced me to do this? But then again Kaoru didn't seem so disappointed.

_Kaoru._ I sighed happily just even thinking the name. I pulled a towel around my waist and tied it tight as I stared at the flat blonde mess of my hair with a sigh though my blue eyes seemed to change every day, now they seemed a light green.

The golden extensions fell landed with the others as I shook my head. What did Kaoru see in this reflection? It was obviously something I most certainly could not.

I'm not entirely sure why I dress up like this. It just feels right sometimes. I always felt like there was another person to me and it was easier I guess to hide behind that person… was that why I dressed like this? To hide?

I looked at the rouge dress Haruhi's dad had lent me. The soft silk fabric would fall so neatly around my curves. People had always asked me if I was a girl. Sometimes I would tell them the truth and they would laugh but sometimes I would just tell them 'yeah' with my petite voice that I would use and the douche bags would pester me for dates.

I blew my cold breath onto the mirror and watched as it steamed up before I drew the outline of Kaoru's face. "tu sei il mio amore" I spoke in my family's deep Italian accent I had got from my mother. Although I spoke with a perfect clear British accent, Mother had always taught me Italian the same time I was learning to speak.

No, they weren't my parents.

They were sick bastards who thought that I was wrong.

No, I couldn't think about this. Almost passing out earlier was bad enough… though Kaoru's arms had been enough to calm me.

"Katie." Haruhi's sing song voice travelled through the walls. I could hear the smile thick in her voice. "I have a surprise. Someone is here to see you."

I opened the door and felt the cold breeze run over my wet skin, "Hey Haruhi, did someone leave the back door…" I paused and felt my blood turn ice cold and it most certainly wasn't because of a breeze being let through. I paled as I stared at Haruhi and the identical twins she was stood next to.

Kaoru blushed incredibly. _Why is he blushing!?_

I ran back into the bathroom and rested my head on the doorway as embarrassment burned bright in my cheeks. Oh god… Had Kaoru just really… oh god!

"Kuruma?" Haruhi used my real name now that we weren't at school and since the twins already knew about me, it was pointless keeping up a fake name, "its okay."

I quickly pulled on the clothes as fast as I could. The black tights and jacket really did go well with the red dress.

"Promise they wont laugh." I whispered as I attached the golden curling hair extension.

"They promise." Her head turned sharply with a glare. I finished by placing a rose hair clip on and smiled at the beautiful reflection that looked back at me. "Don't you guys." She bit out her wears and I heard to thumps from the other side of the wall.

"You know we wouldn't have Haruhi! No need to hit us!" Hikaru whined.

"Besides, why would we-" Kaoru's voice faltered as I stepped out shyly and began playing with the ballerina style ruffles at the bottom of my dress while a blush slowly crept onto my cheeks.

"Here, Kaoru, why don't you and Kuruma go and study in the lounge while I and Hikaru go and study in my bedroom."

"Make sure that is all you will be doing." I winked nervously. I guess she could tell that I was anxious about being by myself with someone.

"Don't worry." Kaoru smiled, "I'm a real gentlemen." I guess Haruhi hadn't been the only one to pick up on it.

And he really was.

As we went into the living room and sat down at the table, he pulled my chair out for me then tucked me in. "I see your parents really groomed you well to be a gentleman." I smiled.

"Not really… mother and father are never around. I and Hikaru pretty much brought each other up."

"Parents are the worst."

"Especially the snobby ones." Kaoru smiled and I felt warmth spreading over my chest.

"Um… I… I better practice this for music and drama class." I stammered but he looked me in my eye.

"Go on then." He smiled sweetly, though I could see it deep in his eyes. He was looking at me the exact same way the Kyouya had when that creep was reading me. "Unless you want to talk a bit more." He suggested and I nodded.

"That would be nice." I smiled.

"Okay… can I ask you a question, if you don't mind?" but immediately I felt my guard going up.

"Sure… go ahead."

"Can I see the real you?"

"That isn't a question, that's a request Kaoru."

"Please." His beautiful eyes sparkled subtly and I bit my lip.

_What am I doing?_

I pulled the dress over my head and folded it neatly. I had expected Kaoru to turn away… no such luck I guess. I pulled off the tights and the extensions and in their place pulled on some shorts and a long sleeves jumper. He gently took the rose clip out my hair and placed it on the table. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, leaning his head in his hand and looking at me.

"Kaoru." I blushed, "I'm hideous. Are you blind?"

"If I am, I can still see better than most people."

"Then you are a sweet fool but a fool non the less." I turned my gaze away from him and closed my eyes as I caught a glimpse in the mirror.

"Kuruma, come on." His arms wrapped around me. "It's okay." I sighed as I felt his head rest on my shoulder.

"Kaoru. You don't understand." I whispered then blushed incredulously as his breath gently brushed my ear then he lowered his lips to my neck.

"Then help me too."

"Don't." I pushed him away and closed my eyes tight as I brushed my neck. _NO! DON'T REMEMBER! JUST KEEP PRETENDING! YOU'RE GOING TO SLIP BACK INTO AN ATTACK IF YOU REMEMBER!_

"What's wrong?" he frowned slightly though his eyes gave away why; he was worried about me.

"I can't… I don't… I don't let people close to me." The sleeve of the jumper was to long and it fell down to my fingers but I used it to pad my neck as though there was a bleeding wound there.

"Kuruma, please don't lock me out. Just tell me what's wrong."

"You really want to know." I looked into his eyes. "My parents beat me and left me on the street for dead but not before one of my father's investors saw one last investment opportunity to make some money. They used my body and sold me to people who wanted me to… Kaoru I can't do this." I began to turn away but he pulled me back into his embrace.

"Kuruma, I will never hurt you. I promise you. I would like to take you out tomorrow after your first day at the club. My treat." He smiled and I looked into his eyes for any trickery or any form of deception.

He was holding back on something, "Okay." I said and then waited, I could see him silently wondering if he should say it or not.

"But there is one condition."

"What?" again I felt my defences rise.

"You have to go like this." he smiled at me as he hugged me again. _He really wants the real me, the real Kuruma to go on a date with him?_

"Okay." I slightly winced as I said the words and he held back the adoring laughter I saw shine in his eye.

"How about we study…"

"Kaoru? Lets just watch a film." I sighed and pulled him over to the couch and we mirrored how we was earlier that day in the music room; me lay out with my feet over the arm, resting my head in his lap as he gently ran his hands through my hair.

"What do you want to watch?" he kept his voice quiet though as I lent my head back I saw his bewitching smile.

"How about." I reached through the stack of DVD's me and Haruhi shared. I smiled as I saw one of my favourite films ever. "How about this one." I smiled and held it up to him as he read the back cover.

"Mamma Mia?" he laughed slightly and I blushed.

"Is that okay?"

"Only if you sing along with me." He smiled and I cuddled back a bit as he wrapped an arm around me. His chest was warmth and comforting.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"Ti amo Kaoru." I purred in my mother's accent before starting the film.

**~Haruhi's POV~**

She smiled from ear to ear as she heard Kuruma say that. She had learnt Italian from him so she knew exactly what he had said, "Love is in the air." She whispered before sitting back on her bed next to Hikaru who grumbled. "Oh come on Hika." She winked, "Aren't you happy that your brother has fallen in love?" _Quit moping over your brother and look at me!_ Her thoughts growled.

"I am… it's just."

"Just what?"

"I thought you were in love with Tamaki."

She paused.

Hikaru looked like a man who had just had his worst fears imaginable, come to life before him but then a frown grew on his face as she doubled forward bursting out into laughter. "Oh god Hika, that's a good one. Do you really think that Tamaki actually loves me?"

"Haruhi?"

"Yes, I know my name Hika." She leant forward and watched him blush as she closed the distance between their lips till they were barely an inch apart.

"I need to make sure Kaoru is okay."

"HIKARU!" she grabbed his arm and turned his face so he saw her full glistening eyes. "Who would you rather look at? Your brother who isn't going to be happy that you are interrupting his time with Kuruma. Or me?" her arms rested around his neck gently pulling him back onto her. "The answer. Is me." He pressed forward and kissed her lips passionately.

"Should we be studying?"

"Okay." She grinned the mischievous smile she saw ever so often on his face, "How about maths, study the shape and space of my lips." _That had been a line he had used on her in class one day._

She remembered that day because it had been the first day she had met Kuruma.

She was on her errand run and 'Prince' Tamaki had sent her out to where the 'Commoners' bought coffee. "I swear if he calls me commoner one more time." She growled as she stalked along the side walk.

She wasn't aware until she tripped over and skinned her knee along the ground that someone was even there on the side walk. "Hey watch out!" she hissed and looked at the curled thin figure lay across the ground. "So not only do you make me fall over but now you ignore me?"

No response… not even a sign of movement.

"Hey are you alright?" she leaned closer and turned the figure over. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight. It was a boy… she thought. Though one side of his face was draped in golden, curling hair attachments though he had large bruises across his face.

He was just like her father…

"Hey wake up!" she shook him and slowly his swollen beaten eyes half opened. "What happened to you." She ran her hand over his throat where there was a small stab… an injection needle.

"It's okay." He mumbled though his eyes were still as though he was passed out. He had been drugged. "Come on." She put her arm around his waist and lifted him easily as he slumped onto her. He was so thin. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. She noticed blood running down his trouser leg. "Oh god. What have they done?"

It was a while before she managed to get home and she placed him in a warm bath heating the room to its hottest. She placed a wet flannel across his brow and stroked the side of his face. Every now and then he would come into conscious for a few seconds.

_When you ganna stop breaking my heart._

_I don't wanna be another one._

_Paying for the thing that I never done._

_Don't let go._

_Don't let go to my love._

Her ringtone, Edward Maya stereo love played and she flipped the phone open not noticing the name. "Hello? Who is this?"

"HARUHI!? IS MY LITTLE GIRL OKAY?!" she held the phone away from her ear and narrowed her ear.

"Tamaki? What do you want?"

"You never came back from the shop! We were worried! Where have you been?!"

"Busy." She bit back shortly at him. "Geez Tamaki, grow up and stop worrying about me and how about focusing on your own life!" she slammed the phone shut and rested her head against the cold tiles… why had she just snapped at him like that?

"So what am I going to do with you?" she smiled at the bare passed out boy in her bath tub as she began washing his matted filthy hair. "Don't worry though. You're safe now and no one is going to hurt you."

"Haruhi?"

She blinked a few times and came out of her memories looking at Hikaru's handsome face. "Sorry Hika, I kinda spaced out there for a while. Where were we?"

"About here." He took charge and lent in kissing her more passionately as his tongue curled around hers.

"So how about we make this official." She whispered, "Hikaru, I love you."

"Okay." He grinned.

Her heart almost exploded out her chest but she just smile and lay back curling into Hikaru's hold. "Love you Hika." She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep like him but not just before she heard him say.

"Love you to, my Haruhi." His cold fingers traced along her cheek and she fell asleep into a happy slumber.


	3. Fracturing thoughts

I stood on the sand dunes as a cold breeze stalked through the grass before wrapping around me in a hug and caressing my face bring sweet relief to my body from being under the blistering sun which had just begun to rise above the horizon water.

The waves gently crashed onto the shore and I closed my eyes taking in all the sounds and feelings around me. Deep rooted serenity from the lullaby of the waves while a soft chorus of birds sang adding the final note of the scenery. "You're going to be fine." I whispered.

The nightmares had started all over again. The feeling of some desperate creeps breath on my as he would take me on the cold street while I was drugged and couldn't fight back. My body used for money all because I was different.

I clenched my fist.

My father as he would count the weekly thousands that he made off my object of a body. "I guess even the most disgusting of tools have their uses. They are left for the tasks the rest of us don't want." He would stand over me as the man who took my drugged self out every night after he would beat me into submission then administer the chemicals into my blood.

My breathing started picking up as panic took hold again.

_Stop please stop!_ I clamped my hands over my ears hearing the old screams and begs I made as I would come out of the numbing daze.

"KURUMA CHAN!" I felt myself knocked to the floor as an over excited Honey giggled as he hugged me. _Listen to his voice!_ My thoughts urged, _use him as your anchor. Don't slip back into the memories._

"Honey you don't know your own strength do you?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I wanted to pin you to the floor." He closed his eyes as he smiled brightly then he half opened then leaning in slightly keeping his lips a slight distance away from mine teasingly his seductive gaze was a complete change to his usual adorable personality.

"Uh Honey…? You're making me feel a bit uncomfortable." Even though I had fallen asleep on Kaoru last night and we had cuddled until we had waked, it scared me to be physically close to someone. "Please get off me." I whimpered as I fought the tears threatening to take control of me.

"Yeah." Growled a voice, "Honey, get off him."

I looked back to see an angry looking Kaoru who had the deadliest glare locked on Honey. "Kaoru!" I squeaked, "It's not what it looks like."

"I know." He smiled at me and pulled me to my feet. He was dressed in his costume for the theme day just like Honey. Tamaki had decided that we were to continue the theme of Greece.

Kaoru wore his costume of a pair of wings made from real feathers while he wore a very short tunic. I had to admit I blushed incredibly at him. That said. Why wouldn't I. Kaoru was so handsome and such a caring gentleman.

Honey wore a pair of shorts as he kept running in and out the water swimming calling sweetly over to the girls who had come to pay to be with him. "Catch you later Kuruma chan." He smiled before that seductive gaze made one last show as he winked at me.

"Beat it Honey!" Kaoru snapped as he steered me towards the tents which had my name printed onto it.

I raised an eyebrow. It looked like a small house! Wow these people really took beaching in style. "Tamaki and Kyouya left your outfit inside." He smiled sweetly and hugged me. His breathe smelled of mints and I closed my eyes in appreciation as his cool body just held onto me. _This is your anchor._ My thoughts whispered. "If there are any problems just give me a yell."

"Why would there be a problem?" The voice that now grated against my skin like nails on a chalk board, whispered behind us.

"Because you organised this whole thing." Kaoru growled.

Kyouya stood in a pure black tunic with a draped cloak wrapped around him. _Hades… why am I not surprised that Kyouya would choose that costume._ "Hades was just more than darkness." he whispered as though he was reading my thoughts, "He was" but he couldn't finish because I interrupted him with a snap.

"Evil and cunning, I can see why you chose it." I stormed into the tent and closed it before Kyouya could say anything else though Kaoru's bursts of laughter told me that I had silenced the bastard which brought a grin to my face.

_Oh Kyouya. I might not be the best person in the world. I might be ugly and I might be disgusting because of what I am according to normal people. But I will destroy you in a battle of words. The score is one all now._ I thought smugly.

But then I turned and looked at the rack where my costume stood.

My grin melted and died.

_And it seems now the score is two to you and one to me._

"Are you okay in there Kuruma?" Kaoru asked and I frowned as I looked at my reflection.

_No._

"You have been in there half an hour." Haruhi's voice gently reached out to me.

"I am not coming out!" I growled.

"It can't be that bad." I saw Kaoru move away as the shadow of Haruhi waved her hand for him to stand back as she slightly unzipped the opening. "Is it okay if I take a look? I can tell you if it really is that bad or not."

"Haruhi. I don't care how it looks. I am not and I mean. Never. Ever. Coming out while wearing this!"

"Oh come on Kuruma it can't be that bad."

She looked inside and I saw a burst of red blush explode across her cheeks as her mouth fell open looking at me. "Told you it was bad!" I snarled and pulled a long fur towel around me which hid me from shoulder to feet.

"Kuruma… I'm blushing because of how handsome you look! You look so adorable! Kaoru is going to fall heads over heels for you!"

I slowly looked back at her.

"You sure?"

"Kuruma look who my father is. I think I know when someone looks good or not." She opened the tent and the light shined in brightly covering me as I picked up the large prop which had come with the costume.

The towel gently fell from my shoulders and landed over the ground as I walked across it's softness onto the powder sand. A few girls had gathered outside with some of the members who weren't busy already entertaining. That was, Kyouya, who had a thick smile, set on his face hoping that I would refuse to come out and he could boost my debt. Honey who had taken a moment away from his adoring act to come and see what the girls were screaming excitedly and finally Kaoru and Tamaki who watched anxiously to see if I was going to come out and not have another attack of nerves.

I didn't disappoint.

I moved my hair out my eyes as it spiked up glistening gold under the bright sun. the pair of blue silk shorts that clamped around me revealed more skin of my leg than I thought I had seen in the reflection as they barely even reached down to my knees. The bare wind now ran smoothly over my chest now that it was exposed.

Kyouya and the others mouths all fell open at the sight of me as I repositioned the golden crown on my head and held onto the trident in my hand leaning against it feeling the cool of the metal on my face. "HES SO HANDSOME!" screamed some of the girls as they swooned into each other sighing.

Honey and Kaoru both bit their lips as Kaoru crossed his legs and ran away while Honey ran into the cold sea… "What's their problem?" I asked Haruhi but she just grinned as she repositioned the golden tunic and cloak she was wearing.

"Well Poseidon." She teased playfully, "It seems you really are innocent in the ways that most people think or you have kelp for brains?" she laughed and I blushed as the girls all began fighting over who got to spend an hour with me first.

"Really bright smile? I thought I saw Tamaki still blushing at you even though you are Helios and suppose to be his son. In character that is."

"What are you on about? Tamaki doesn't like me like that."

"And you are saying I am innocent." I laughed.

After that I began to work. At first it was so awkward just trying to figure out how I was supposed to be around these girls but I had finally realised something they had paid to see me. I wasn't going to fake anything... except maybe how much I resented having to do this.

"Kuruma? Do you like to swim?" the girl leaned in close and I saw Kaoru glance over with a vicious glare at the girl while that look was mirrored by Honey to him.

"I was told that I learnt to swim before I could walk." I joked as I shifted. The light was bouncing off the water and hitting my eyes.

"Would you swim with me?"

"Uh sure if you want." I smiled sweetly and watched as a burst of scarlet brushed along her cheek.

"Why is Kaoru so angry today? And I don't even know what is up with Honey. I didn't even know he could glare at someone."

"I wish I knew." I sighed and looked at them both as I tried to plead my message into my eyes; _please don't scare her away, she is my last customer then I can enjoy some time with you guys._

Both nodded though they glared at each other then fixed looks of pure hatred on the girls who watched from the bank as I slowly slid into the water after placing the trident down next to my towel with the crown which I later found out was actually made out of gold.

The water really was cool and it was beautiful as the sun illuminated the multicoloured reefs which decorated the seabed just beneath touch. The sea was really an entire other world which was painfully separated from us by the fact we were not perfect enough to be able to live in the calm sway of the ever changing tide. I longed ever so much to be able to be in the sea.

I burst through the surface as my lungs regained the oxygen they needed. I slowly shook my hair and smiled running my hand through the silky strands as the water droplets fell lightly from my eyes and the girls on the beach screamed excitedly. "I think that is our time up." I smiled at the girl and she pouted her lips.

"I hope next time will be as much fun as it was this time."

_Fun? You thought this was fun? Having to pay for someone knowing you will never get to actually be with them? Only your money can buy you their attentions. I had only enjoyed it because I had been able to slip away slightly as I swam through the tide._ "I had fun too." _It wasn't exactly a lie..._

I hadn't realised how much time had passed until Kaoru walked over with his coat and placed it around my shoulders as he took a seat next to me. "You did great on your first day." He pulled his arm around my waist and hugged me close. Our eyes watched as the great soft sun began lying down to the horizon while faint traces of stars came into view but I kept thinking back to how he and Honey had been glaring at the girls.

Finally I couldn't take it any more, if I had done something wrong or did something I shouldn't have, I better had known so that next time I didn't make the same mistake. "Why did you look so angry? Did I do something wrong? You and Honey didn't stop glaring at the girls."

"What?" his eyes widened and he shook his head holding me closer, "Oh god no Kuruma, you was perfect! You were so handsome and I really can see why Kyouya put you into the Innocent category."

"What? If I didn't do something wrong. Why were you glaring at them?" a slight frown made it's way onto my face and he laughed tracing a finger down the side of my face.

"I can't speak on behalf of Honey but… I think I was just a bit jealous that they were getting to spend the whole day with you."

"Oh." My voice came out quite timid as I looked up at him. God I wanted to kiss him so much!

"Ti amo Kuruma." He smiled and I turned bright red as he lent closer. Just before we kissed I licked my slightly dry lips and my tongue slightly brushed his own lips and he grinned.

"Kaoru." I whispered, "I've never… kissed anyone." I admitted as my embarrassment burnt so bright in my face I was worried it would stay red.

"It's okay. I will take it at your pace." Our lips were just about to embrace when we heard someone shout.

"NO!"

"WAIT! COME BACK!" a second voice shouted.

Then Kaoru's glare returned but this time he lunged and I heard the sound of a punch making contact with someone.

**~Haruhi's POV~**

Kyouya… he was really beginning to bug her with the way he was treating poor Kuruma. She couldn't believe why he was being such a massive jerk to her best friend. But if he continued to treat him like that… well let's just say Kyouya's hair wouldn't be the only black thing on his body.

She also couldn't believe how innocent and naïve Kuruma was. Did he really not understand why Kaoru and Honey had acted the way they did when he stepped out of the tent? She made a mental note to explain that to him later.

But right now she had to deal with one of them two. The small sweet acting one who was now sitting up in the straw gazebo staring loathingly at Kaoru as he sat with Kuruma watching the sun set.

Hikaru was watching Honey with dark careful eyes. He was just as protective over his brother as Haruhi was over Kuruma. "Hika." She placed a finger along his chin and watched as he lent in and landed a kiss on her lips softly before he rested his forehead on hers.

"I'll get you a drink." Hikaru smiled.

It was so easy between the both of them; it was if they were linked sometimes. Hikaru read her much more easily now than when he used to a few months back when they had met. Back then he had been so childish not knowing how to deal with his emotions. But Haruhi knew he loved her just as much as she truly loved him, her mischievous devil.

Honey on the other hand now had a look on his face that she had never even guessed he could make. His glare was darker and more hating as the seconds passed. "Honey, what's wrong?" she took a seat next to him and ruffled his hair.

Wrong move.

His glare now moved to her, "You had to let him get all cosy with Kaoru." He clipped his words at her. His voice was despairing as he sounded like a drowning man.

"Honey? You really like Kuruma?" her eyes widened. She had thought Honey had just been teasing the other day or just tried to be friendly as he was so eager for her friend to join him.

But now… That threat that he made finally began to make sense. Honey really did care for his friends more than anything but he never resorted to violence or threats of using his fighting skills. She had been slightly curious why he had been so defensive of Kuruma… _I guess it all makes sense now._ "You love him?"

Honey nodded slowly.

"Oh Christ Honey. I thought you were straight!"

"Maybe if you would have got to know me a bit better like Mori or Tamaki then maybe we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"What do you mean? Kuruma chose to hang out with Kaoru that yesterday."

"Don't play games Haruhi-Chan."

She had never seen him break his usual innocent character like this. It scared her slightly to see how Honey truly was.

He leant against the wooden railing but kept his gaze on Kuruma. "Kuruma told me yesterday how you would always go home and tell him about some of us members. You always talked about Kaoru and Hikaru and even Tamaki but you never talked about me, Mori or Kyouya." His eyes narrowed, "I wonder why."

"Honey!" she was beyond shocked with the way he was acting. Was his jealousy of Kaoru really this bad? "You are one of my best friends. Yes I share my life of the host club with people but there are something's that are so important to me that I like to keep them to myself!" she hugged him but felt no return from the gesture.

_Oh Honey._ It made her sad to see him so love sick like this. Honey was truly the sweetest and kindest person she knew. There wasn't a bad bone in his body. _But love can make even the sweetest person show a dark petal._ She thought.

All of a sudden she saw him rise to his feet with his fist clenched as they both looked towards the pair on the beach. Both were leaning in slowly, getting closer and closer. _AW! Kuruma's first kiss!_ She beamed but just as quickly as the smile had appeared it melted away. _Oh god… HONEY!_

She watched in horror as he took of sprinting down the beach. "NO!" he shouted and both paused.

"WAIT! COME BACK!" her voice carried down the beach but now Kaoru was on his feet too but not before Honey landed a punch on his jaw sending him flying and skidding through the sand.

"KAORU!" Kuruma screamed and began backing away as Honey stood over him protectively but the poor boy was holding his hand over his heart. She knew that his memories were all too easy to stir and come bubbling to the surface.

The sight of the two boys beginning to run at each other and smash the living daylight out of each other was more than enough to stir the memories of poor Kuruma getting beaten. "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" she screamed as she fell to knees next to Kuruma who was pale and shaking as he clamped his hands over his ears while his eyes were tightly closed shut. "Kuruma. It's okay. I'm here. Listen to my voice." she could feel his muscles loosen slightly as the he fought his way out of his memories but he was still panicking. "Kuruma, remember what you did this morning! You did so well with it. Just try and remember what you did!" her hand ran across his heated brow.

All the time she was coaxing him and trying to help, the two idiots were still landing kicks and punches until Hikaru and Mori burst onto the sand smashing their fists into both the boy's faces, which then caused them both to fall to the floor.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the collar and forced him to look at her and Kuruma who was pale and shivering. "Kuruma, it's okay." Hikaru's soothing voice was just as assuring to the poor boy in her arms as it was to her. Mori locked eyes with Honey but then both looked over as she hugged Kuruma tightly. "DO YOU THINK THAT FIGHTING IN FRONT OF SOMEONE WHO HAS TROUBLE COPING WITH MEMORIES WHICH ARE EASILY BROUGHT ON BY SIMILAR SITUATIONS HE HAS EXPERIENCES SUCH AS FIGHTING, IS THE BEST IDEA IN THE WORLD?" Hikaru screeched at Kaoru whose face filled with shame. Honey had a slight grin from his bleeding lip but Mori shook him and got his attention.

"You should know better Honey." He growled.

"He was about to kiss my Kuruma!" Honey bit back.

"Your Kuruma?!"

The boy's weak voice trembled just as much as he did. "Kuruma, don't let them slip you back. You were doing so well at therapy this morning."

"What?" Kaoru and Honey both said as they looked at the boy they loved inspecting him for any physical pain that they could themselves heal. Kuruma's pain was in his mind. Haruhi had been helping him with it by counselling him and this morning it had gone so well. Kuruma had stopped and regained control of his mind after slipping into his memories. She had been so proud of the amazing progress he had made. "Kaoru, Honey. I'm going to sound like a scolding mother here. But until you both can control your anger around each other, I and Kuruma will be staying the hell away from both of you!"

"You're right." Honey muttered, "You sound like a scolding mother."

Mori slapped him upside the head and both boys stared at Kuruma who was too lost in his torturing memories to even be able to know if he was still in reality any more. "Kuruma?" She could feel his chest raising a lot slower. His were breaths becoming shorter and more painful; she could see that by the way his face would betray the feelings of the pain as it spread over his body. This had happened before, when they had first met and he had fully woken up in her house. She had remembered that night she had almost lost him as he began hurting himself after he couldn't breath. The way he would tear at his throat…

"Get him to the hospital!" she saw Mori and Hikaru throw both the idiots to the side as their arms wrapped around Kuruma. "Oh god Kuruma! What's going on! What's happening to you?!" now her own panic was getting the best of her.

"Haruhi calm down." Mori's strong voice wrapped around her, "I'll take him to the hospital."

"You are not leaving without me!" Kaoru and Haruhi said at the same time but now her own glare made Kaoru back away like a whimpering puppy as he fell in line next to Honey.

"Come on then."

"Hang in there Kuruma!" she grasped his hand, "I'm here for you. Your sis is here." Even so, she wasn't sure he was going to make it. His breaths were almost empty now.

Two hours. Forty nine minutes and eighteen seconds. That's how long it had taken for them to get to the hospital. Why had they been so far away from the town?!

She paced back and forth in front of the room where they kept Kuruma. They had insisted because she wasn't actually related by blood to him that she couldn't come with them. Mori had to keep her from lashing out at the doctor. "This is Kaoru's and Honey's fault!" she snarled as she paced nervously.

"Partly." Mori shrugged.

She came to a halting stop.

"What do you mean Mori?"

"I mean. Kuruma looks like he has been abused for much longer than you seem to know. The fact just seeing a situation of someone hitting someone else has brought him to the point his mind has almost collapsed because it's so weak." He looked at her and paused as she let a wild look of anger betray her face. "Do not misunderstand me Haruhi. I blame Kaoru, Honey and Kyouya just as much for this. Kyouya forced Kuruma to reveal himself into acting the way we do by making girls happy. From what I seen the only thing that was keeping him sane today was the fact that he was somewhere he loved. You can't just fix him yourself Haruhi; this is beyond your help. Kuruma needs the help of people who can actually do something for him or we will just see more incidents like we have seen the last two days. And I suspect that you have seen more of it that we have."

It was sound logic. Mori really was smart, in some ways he was even smarter that Kyouya. Mori had read her and Kuruma so well and everything they had been through. "We can't afford to get him the help we need Mori. It's a sad truth but it's still a truth."

"We will pay for it somehow." He shrugged and then his eyes shot to the doors as they opened while a man stepped out.

"Are you Haruhi?" he asked.

"Doc. What's the news? Is he okay?"

He nodded and smiled at her though as he spoke he still sounded as though it was awkward for him to say what he had to say. "Physically your brother is quite healthy, other than a few sunburns. But mentally… Your brother…" the words stuck in the doctor's throat as he looked for a way to explain it.

"Doc. No offence but I have been dealing with my brother a hell of a lot longer than you have. You have seen him have one these turns on a better night. Now tell me straight! WHATS WRONG WITH MY BROTHER!" she snapped and felt Mori laid a hand warningly on her shoulder.

"Your brother is unstable miss." He said. "There are few cases like this but they still do happen."

"You are calling my brother insane?"

"God no!" Miss your brother will be fine to go in the morning but this will keep happening and keep getting worse unless… _precautions _are taken. It will be necessary for your brother to take a deep psychological evaluation after the following treatment of the long course therapy he should be perfectly fine."

"I still don't understand what you mean by _unstable_."

"Your brother is haunted by memories which his subconscious is fighting with all its strength to avoid. It's like his mind is literally at war with itself. His subconscious is trying to sink them but his mind cannot heal properly until he has faced them." The doc smiled at her, "Don't worry miss. I promise it will be okay. You can go and see him now if you wish but I suggest to be silent he's just fallen asleep under the sedatives we gave him."

He left after that. Haruhi ran straight into her brother's room and watched as he slept. He looked so vulnerable. "If I ever see his parents." she growled, "I will rip their bastard body's limb from limb."

"Haruhi you heard him, we just have to make sure that Kuruma now gets the help that he needs. You can't just face this alone. Don't worry I'll talk to the others." He laid his hand back on her shoulder though this time it was a comfort as she stared into his dark sweet eyes. "I promise I won't let you go through this alone."

"Mori?" her voice failed her but he picked her up like a doll and placed her in a chair wrapping a blanket around her.

"Sleep now. You need your rest. You have had a long day. If Kuruma wakes up I will wake you as well." He kissed her forehead sweetly almost like how a parent would but she still blushed.

"Night Mori." She whispered as her soft eyes slowly closed.

"Good night Haruhi." His voice was equally quiet. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Sorry this took longer than i thought it would to write so as a reward i wrote a bit more than i usually would. So Haruhi and Hikaru seem happy together as does Kaoru and Kuruma, although, will Mori's act of kindness and the way he has been towards her change her heart and sway it towards him and will Honey be able to help Kuruma through his suffering? Review and let me know what you think of this new idea. thanks again for being patient my awesome audience. **

**Next chapter will be tomorrow or the day after. I promise.**

**GreenFlameTitan =)**


	4. Broken heart

I silently opened my eyes as I felt exhaustion ebb at my body, my muscles felt stiff and locked in place like I hadn't moved in ages. I took in the surroundings; plain white walls. A few chairs which were empty, A few bedside tables one which held a vase of roses but were also mixed in with some lilies. It made me smile; Lilies and roses were my favourite.

I had woken up earlier that morning for about an hour which the doctors took every second to begin talking to me while I was all the time trying not to drop off back to my slumber.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

I turned my head and looked at a tall blonde haired guy.

At first I thought it was Tamaki but the eyes were wrong, plus this guy wore a white shirt and block waist jacket with no sleeves while also wearing a pair of red chinos. Then I finally noticed that in his arms he was holding a bright pink bunny teddy.

Honey?

For a minute we both stayed silent. I tried not to think about the beach incident. He stood there blushing slightly. His eyes searched me as though he was looking for something that was hiding though my gaze was locked on the wall as my thoughts just ran around my head and I couldn't fit them into any logical substance. "Say something, please." He whispered and I simply sighed, "What's wrong Kuruma?"

I pushed a button and called a nurse. At first Honey looked fearful as though he thought I was going to kick him out but eventually a woman with long brown hair and equally dark brown eyes walked in with a soft smile as she saw the situation. "Can I help you?" she asked and I nodded pointing to the notes then to Honey, "Oh. You haven't heard have you?"

"Heard what?" he frowned.

"There were some complications with poor Kuruma." My eyes shot angrily at her. _I don't want people feeling sympathy for me!_ She returned an apologetic look then smiled at Honey who was also frowning noticing my look, "We are not sure but we think for now any way… he might have become a mute. Were not sure how long it will last, but after his break down there were some damaging."

"Well do something about it then!"

"We can't, it's beyond our working." She gently ruffled my hair sympathetically and I tried really hard not to flinch away. She nodded understanding and smiled before leaving me with a pad and pencil.

Honey looked at me for a few minutes as a awkward silence settled over us, "Kuruma, I'm so sorry." He whimpered and I shook my head smiling before I scribbled quickly onto the note pad.

_"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who didn't go to counselling and wasn't strong enough."_

"Kuruma. Haruhi told us that you guys could not afford it so she took on trying to help you by herself." I lowered my gaze. "Kuruma, it's nothing to be ashamed of! But now my family is going to pay for you to get the help you need."

_"Honey?"_

"Never mind that." He smiled, "No offence Kuruma but I think you better have a shower." He laughed.

I sprang out of bed as quickly as I could then realised I was still in my hospital gown and blushed. "I brought you some clothes." He smiled and handed me some skinny jeans with a top and jacket.

It took me a few moments to realise Honey had gotten taller! He was just a bit taller than me now. How had he grown so much in the few days I had….

_"Honey… how long was I asleep for."_ I scribbled as fast as I could.

"Uh… Kuruma I'm not sure I should say." I scribbled again but this time dotted it furiously.

_"Honey, just tell me!"_

"A month." He whispered.

It felt as though someone had just punched me. _No, don't panic._ I took a deep breath but still felt shaky until Honey wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay. You're going to be fine."

I remembered what they had told me earlier that day at my first session; "Imagine your thoughts are a demon and lock them in the back of your mind." It was easier said than done. Trying to focus on the thoughts was hard enough especially since every time I thought I had got one it felt like I was being punched. "It's okay Kuruma." That voice brought me back, "Just go have a nice shower and then we will talk about getting you out this place." He laughed following in my steps as I nodded running off to the showers till we were stood outside a line of cubicles, "Just knock three times if there are any problems."

I smiled as the warm water washed over me and I closed my eyes letting it run over my face and through my hair. It felt as though it was shedding away layers of built up stress. "Hey did you see that outside?" a voice came from the next cubicle over on the right.

"Yeah, there was that blonde guy and brown hair guy making out."

"He was a fine piece of-" I snapped my eyes open. _No I can't be Honey. He's waiting just outside plus the fact that according to him none of the others have come by since the incident._ I frowned and turned off the water after scrubbing my hair.

"Did you see the mute from room 503?" the voice laughed again.

"Yeah, man he was cute."

Don't get angry.

"Man what I wouldn't do to get an hour alone with him."

I pulled out my clothes and walked out the cubicle.

"What was his name again?"

"Kuruma?"

They stepped out their own cubicles and I fixed them with a glare that would kill if it could. "Aren't you going to say anything mute?" one grinned wrapping his towel around his waist.

"Aw, poor baby can't speak."

I slowly walked over to them.

"Aw look Louis, I think he wants to give me a hug-" I slapped my hand as hard as I could across his face and stormed out.

"HEY!" the boy chased me out but then ran into Honey who stood like a brick wall stopping him from getting through.

His eyes were like dark pits as he broke his cute act. "Are you messing with my Kuruma?" Honey kept his voice quiet and calm which made it all the more menacing as the boy looked down at him.

"No… were… SORRY!" the boy turned and fled away but I made sure to grab hold of Honey's arm before he could chase after them.

"Kuruma you shouldn't let people treat you like that!" he growled but I just shook my head and lent in landing a thankful peck on his cheek. Honey always seemed to make sure I was okay. Even though what happened on the beach might have triggered this latest attack, he was prepared to pay to send me to get help. He was always there to make sure I was okay. I was brought out my thoughts when I saw him blush bright red and I chuckled softly though no sound came.

What the boys had said was still in my mind and I couldn't help my curiosity as Honey began pulling me towards the gardens to get some fresh air.

The trees were in full bloom as red apples hung temptingly from trees in small areas of grass and bright flowers. It was the perfect place to sit or even have a picnic if you ignored the hospital. "Want an apple Kuruma Chan?" Honey smiled slipping back into his cute act and I nodded eagerly.

Honey brought whole new terms to the phrase; 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'

He ran to the tree picking up speed then using his momentum sprinted up the tree trunk, grabbing two apples and then leaping back landing in a crouch holding one out for me though I just stood with my mouth hung open looking at him in awe. "Here Kuruma Chan." I took it gratefully and sunk a bite into it. It was juicy and delicious.

For a while we walked around and talked… well when I say we talked, Honey told me about what it was like growing up in his family and how he had only ever got to truly be himself when he had joined the host club. "I was always the strongest." He smiled and threw his hand behind his head ruffling his golden locks, "So I never really could train with anyone else. Father always made me swear that I would make sure I kept my strength down to the minimum." I smiled, Honey was so sweet. Maybe what I thought was the cute act really wasn't as faked as I believed. He was so sweet and kind towards me and others who he cared for, "I'm going to get us some drinks." Honey smiled and I nodded watching as he ran off while I continued walking into the tree area.

The sun broke through the trees and I felt the beautiful warmth spread across my face, warming the cold of my bones. _I wonder how Haruhi is getting on. I hope she's okay._ Guilt pushed into my chest as I realised I had been so distracted hanging out with Honey that I hadn't even called her. _She's going to kill me._ I sighed but then I began to realise; how could I have called her and what use would it have been anyway, I can't speak.

A cold breeze ran over me and made me shiver.

I shook my head as I looked around and began to hear a silent groaning before a voice followed it;"Tamaki kun we can't be doing this." I heard the voice whisper as I walked past a clearing. What I saw made my blood freeze as I came to a stop.

I knew that voice.

I slowly turned and looked at the brown haired beauty that stood next to the taller Tamaki. He had his soft eyes locked on a pair of equally soft lips.

I knew those lips.

They had been the ones I had almost caressed with my own for the first time.

"_Kaoru._" No sound escaped my mouth though it painfully formed the shape of his name as I tried to call it.

My heart shattered and it felt like a cold knife was slowly being shoved deeper into my chest. Ice tears stung at the edge of my eyes as Tamaki finally noticed me. "Kuruma-" I walked forward and clenched my fist. "You're awake but they said-" I pulled my fist back with as much force as I could muster and smashed it square into his face before I turned a furious betrayed glare on Kaoru.

"Kuruma wait!" He shouted while Tamaki clutched his face screaming as he rolled on the floor dramatically. "OH GET UP TAMAKI!" he snarled.

I turned and walked back to him, but he just took cowardly steps away from me, cowering slightly from so my glare till he had backed himself up against the tree. My mouth formed the three words I never thought or ever wished that I would say to Kaoru "_I. Hate. You."_

"What's wrong with you." He frowned but I just turned away and ran off as my tears fell from my face watering the beautiful plants on the ground.

I didn't stop running until I heard someone grunt and I fell over.

"Kuruma?" Honey looked down at me then saw the tears that over flowed my eyes as I burrowed my head in his chest taking in sharp breaths. I wanted to scream as loudly as I could in frustration, I couldn't even cry anymore! Why was it that bad things just seemed to happen one after the other! "Kuruma what's wrong?"

"KURUMA!" I felt Honey tense as Kaoru and Tamaki ran in. Tamaki was holding a tissue over his nose which was turning red. _I hope I broke his nose!_ My thoughts snarled.

"What's wrong with you? Why won't you speak to me?!" Kaoru frowned at me and Honey seethed quietly though I could hear the sharp growls of his breath.

"The doctor's says he's had some damages." Honey spoke quietly again in that scary voice. "He's become a mute."

"What?" both Tamaki and Kaoru stared at me while I cried into Honey's shirt.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Honey asked then passed me a pencil and note pad.

"Nothing." Tamaki insisted though I wrote down what happened and showed it to Honey.

"I am trying very hard to keep calm. Go now before I call Haruhi and Hikaru." He said and began walking away with me. "Kuruma come on." He paused, "And Kaoru." He turned and looked at the brown haired boy, "Like Haruhi said before. Stay the hell away from Kuruma."

"He's mine!"

"He's about as much yours as he is mine." Honey stated though I saw a sad glint betray the deepest part of his eyes.

Then I turned to Honey. He really was furious. He hated seeing me like this. While Kaoru had been kissing Tamaki, Honey had been waiting for me to wake up to look after me.

"Kuruma!" Kaoru shouted down the corridor. Honey still had his arm around me as I walked with him. "KURUMA!" I paused and stopped before I wrote on a note and headed back to him as honey read it.

"He says '_you're a bastard for making him think you actually had feelings for him.'_ I for one agree." I slapped my hand across Kaoru's face.

Honey took me back to his after that, I didn't even know he could drive let alone he had an Aston Martin Vanquish in a sleek red. He held up his Samsung touch screen phone to his ear as it began to ring. "Hi Haruhi." He smiled I shook my head holding out my hand, scribbling a quick message, _"Irresponsible to phone and drive."_ He laughed and placed the phone in my hand putting it on speaker. "Haruhi now I need you to stay calm."

"Of course I'm going to be calm-" she was interrupted by a loud bang which undoubtedly was a slammed door and shouting which I couldn't make out.

It was a few minutes before she came back to the phone, "Honey… Did you get into another fight with Kaoru? He just arrived and he looks like living death. He's with Hikaru and blubbing his eyes out."

_Stick the guilt knife in a bit deeper Sis! _I thought.

"Did he say why he was upset?" Honey wondered.

"No… but I just think it's ironic that you call just as he turns up."

"I called about Kuruma."

"What happened?"

"He woke up."

There was another pause

"I'm on my way."

"Haruhi, he's right here next to me."

"Kuruma?! Why didn't you call me?!"

"Because he can't."

"The doctor said there would be no problems."

"The doctor said he would be awake in the morning." Honey argued.

"Good point." She sighed, "Can't wait to see you Kuruma I have a gift for you plus I have some good news, Hikaru and I are going to be living together."

"He's smiling." Honey laughed as I beamed but then he frowned slightly as he realised what she had said before. "Haruhi I'm taking Kuruma back to mine."

"Why?" I could hear the thick frown in her voice and I gazed out the window watching the trees pass us by as Honey continued.

"Something happen earlier…"

"Honey, what happened?"

"Kuruma found Tamaki and Kaoru kissing in the hospital garden just after he woke up."

"Honey. I'm ganna call you back. I will be on my way over later. Kuruma, love you little Bro, I will give you a big hug when I see you."

"He blew a kiss at the phone and smiled." Honey stated then said goodbye before closing the call.

I tapped his shoulder.

"Kuruma?" he almost swerved the car as I lent in and pecked him on the cheek while I still had courage to do so.

He beamed, "Were here."

**~Haruhi's POV ~**

She sat awkwardly at dinner as she cast only small glances at Kaoru who still had tears in his eyes. "Is your cheek okay? It looks a little, _Red._" She said casually.

"Yeah, what happened to it?"

"Oh look, they cancelled that concert we was going to next week." He smoothly changed the subject but Haruhi narrowed her eyes.

"Aw, I'm heart broken."

That got his attention.

"What do you know?" he said as he lent back in his chair.

"I tell you what I don't know; I don't know how Tamaki's lips feel." She growled and Hikaru spat out his drink as he did a double take looking at them both.

"Kaoru what did you do." Hikaru kept his voice quiet.

"I was lonely. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay! Do you know what Kuruma that first night you spent here?"

"I don't know. Ti amo? What the hell does that even mean?"

"He was telling you, he loves you!" Both shouted as they turned on him.

"But now he can't even tell you that anymore can he?" she narrowed her eyes then looked softly at Hikaru's confused expression. "The doctors didn't notice that after his turn there was some damaging. He's a mute."

Kaoru shrank back in his seat as though he was trying to vanish completely from their glares.

"Kaoru, you really fucked up here." Hikaru shook his head, "He had just woken up, if you hadn't of kissed Tamaki, you and he would be together right now."

"Shut up Hikaru."

"Hikaru, do me a favour. Help me pack Kuruma a bag." She brought her phone out and pressed speed dial 4.

"Haruhi? Are you on the way over yet?"

"Can Kuruma stay with you for a while? If he's okay with that. I don't think he should stay here if Hikaru and Kaoru will be living here. Honey, you got to persuade him to do this." There was silence for a while before Honey came back.

"He said okay and I'm more than happy to have him here." Hikaru came out with a suitcase with some of the clothes Kuruma would need for the next couple of days until she got around to getting the rest of his stuff.

Plus maybe with Kuruma in a place with Honey, he could help him with his troubles. "Honey." She glanced at Kaoru one more time, "Me and Hikaru are on the way over."

"Okay, I will have extra dinner put out."

"By the way…. You have nothing against pets in your house, do you?"

"No… why?"

"Oh no reason." She grinned thinking of Kuruma's gift.

She opened the front door and took a step into the cold winter air night. _I guess winter finally come._ She sighed and glanced back into the room where Kaoru was crying. _But it is still far warmer out here than in there._ She shook her head sadly. _Tamaki, do you have any idea what you have done?_


	5. Kindled love

I woke up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes drearily as I yawned. I smiled as the sunlight poured through the large doubled glazed windows which opened onto a balcony over a large pond where Honey had asked them to plant roses and lilies.

It had been a couple weeks now since I had moved in with Honey and dare I say it. A couple weeks since we had started dating.

I heard a gentle purring as from the side of the bed and I stifled the urge to giggle as I stared into a small cute focused face. Even though I could not speak that didn't stop me from mouthing the words my voice failed. "_Ciao piccolo scintillio." _I smiled as the black little kitten tried in vein to jump onto a king sized bed which was too high for it to reach.

I scooped it up and held it over my chest as it purred and lay down nuzzling its fury face against me with satisfaction. Little Twinkle I had named her. Honey had laughed when I done so though he and Haruhi more or less did it because of how adorable they thought I was for doing it.

I still even had been working at the host club… but after all, as _Kyouya_ had put it. _What kind of woman wouldn't go for a handsome man who can't speak?_

_Oh how I detested him._

There was a knock on my bedroom door and Honey peeked in smiling, "Can I come in Kitty?" he laughed and I blushed.

_"Why did you have to give me that nickname out of everything you could think of?"_ I mouthed to him. Honey was so sweet, he had even paid for lessons so he and Haruhi could understand me just by looking at the way my mouth formed words.

"Yeah well." He jumped over the bed and landed next to me pulling an arm around my waist and I blushed brightly as I curled into his embrace, "You are just adorable like a kitten."

"Meow!" Twinkle looked up from between us and I swear she narrowed her eyes at Honey which made him burst out into laughter as he picked her up and rocked her. "Yes Twinkle you are adorable too." He gently tapped her nose and she purred.

_"We have one weird cat." _I chuckled silently.

"Are you going to be okay going in today?"

_"yeah." _I smiled, _"I got a routine ready today. Kyouya has got me providing some entertainment while the guests come."_

"That's not what I meant." His gaze lowered and I sighed.

_"You are on about Kaoru aren't you?"_

"Are you sure you are going to be okay seeing him?"

_"Honey, my therapy has been going pretty well."_ Well… it wasn't exactly such a big lie. Therapy had been going well and I hadn't had an attack in a few weeks but still. It was hard to remember things which I had forgotten, myself. _"I will be fine."_ I placed my hand on the side of his face and stared softly into his luring eyes feeling the warmth in my face burn comfortingly.

"Were going to be late for the club." He whispered and I pursed my lips not even needing to say what I was thinking as he edges his softer mouth towards mine, "Oh it doesn't matter, just means we can piss off Kyouya."

_"It's a win-win." _Then his lips curved around mine as he laid me back as his tongue traced the outline of my lips looking for entrance into my mouth which I gave to him as our tongues passionately writhed till we had to pull back for air, a thin line of saliva connecting his lip to mine as I half closed my eyes panting while my cheeks went bright red.

_"Honey."_ My tongue rested out slightly on my lips as he kissed me again.

"I think I'm going to need a cold shower, now." He whispered as his face went bright red before he ran out the room… _why would he need a cold shower?_ He broke into a fit of laughter again when he saw my pout.

_"Teasing me like that."_ I pouted as I felt his lips come back to mine and I locked my legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry Kitty." His half closed eyed seductive gaze ran over me and I blushed. Oh god, I wanted him so much! My hand ran through his soft golden locks _UGH!_ I smiled and closed my eyes feeling my grip tighten as his lips became more furious.

"Dai che stiamo andando a perdere la prima colazione" he grinned and my eyes widened as I leant back and looked at him.

_"First of all, I think were a bit busy right now to worry about being late for breakfast. Second of all; when the hell did you learn Italian?" _

"I kinda learnt it, so we could go Italy for the summer holidays next week." He blushed brightly and my mouth fell open. "I wanted to make it a surprise."

_"Honey, you just decided, to take me to Italy, a place I always wanted to go and even learnt the language. For me?" _

"Yeah, so?"

_"You are a crazy fool."_ I smiled as my mouth pecked against his, _"but you're my crazy fool."_

Anyway, that's how we ended up skipping breakfast and being twenty minutes late for club.

At first it was silent as we walked into the club room. Well, mainly because Honey was carrying me bridal style and kissed me before placing me down. The moment we broke away from the kiss there was a loud slamming of a door and I winced. _"Please tell me that wasn't who I thought it was…"_

"Well atleast you haven't got to talk to him now."

_"Good point."_ I realised that there were three sets of eyes on us; Haruhi's, Tamaki's and Kyouya's.

Kyouya's were looking at Honey with deteste.

Tamaki's were looking at me with fear.

Haruhi's were full of excitement.

"Kuru!" Haruhi almost screamed as she ran and picked me up as she hugged me spinning me around._ Was she on steroids or something?!_ "You're late."

_"We got caught up in… traffic."_

"Really? Was it that busy in Honey's mouth?" she raised and eyebrow.

"Quite." He appeared next to me and pulled his arm around my waist again but I placed my finger to his lips as Kyouya walked over.

"Come on. I'm already deducting your wages and adding more to your debt, now hurry up and get on the stage."

"We have a stage?" Honey's eyes widened

We did.

The spot light never been used stage was curtained as the room was cantered as though we was in a massive theatre though instead of lines of seats there were lines of tables. The room was the same size as my bedroom at the Haninozuka mansion. Which was to say; it was massive.

I turned back to Kyouya and wrote on the paper and Honey burst into a fresh fit of laughter which made me smile. I loved his laugh. "What's so funny."

"Kuruma says '_What's up grumpy pants, did mommy not wipe your ass over backwards today or are you just being a moody bitch as usual."_

"Keep pushing it Kuruma." He growled as Haruhi laughed with Honey.

"Get up on the stage and perform while we still got a use for you."

Now.

That Hurt.

I turned slowly and looked at Kaoru. He had a faintly scar on his cheek as though and animal had attacked him. Had I gone to overboard on that slap? _What do you care? He tricked you!_

Honey growled quietly but I put out my arm and stopped him as I slowly walked up to Kaoru standing under his gaze. The moment my eyes shot to him he flinched back as though my eyes were a blazing torch and my glare had just stabbed him pinning him back to the wall. I scribbled fast on a note and handed it to him before I pulled off my jacket so I was just in some shorts and a black shirt as I headed to the stage. "What's this? '_Place close attention to the performance and lyrics. You should easily recognise them._ What are you on about Kuru-"

"Hit it!" Haruhi scowled at him.

I grabbed hold of a metal frame that had been brought onto the stage with mixtures of different platforms then swung through elegantly and flexibly landing as I moved through the frame as the beat of the music started- Paula Abdul: Cold hearted Snake.

"**He's a cold-hearted snake, Look into his eyes**." I locked my own eyes on Kaoru as I moved my body to every note and word. "**Oh ohhh, He's been tellin' lies, He's a lover boy at play. He don't play by rules." **I felt the platform move as Haruhi tilted it and I swerved, spinning catching the eye of everyone as I landed in a crouch locking a fierce glare on Kaoru and Tamaki, "**. **."

Haruhi grinned as she moved in with me grasping my hand and spinning me out as she sung so beautiful but the fierce of her voice kept the disguise perfect. **"You're the one givin' up the love, anytime he needs it." **her eyes narrowed as Hikaru took a step towards his brother but as soon as he noticed the look she cast him he almost fell over himself running away from Kaoru.** "But you turn your back and then he's off and runnin' with the crowd" **I grabbed onto a bar above me and flipped so I was now looking at the ground balancing by one arm as I spun kick out landing on the then caught me as I leapt down, **"You're the one to sacrifice, anything to please him, do you really think he thinks about you, when he's out"**

Tamaki and Kyouya stared mouth open at our dancing as we took the whole attention of everyone in the room. **"He's a cold hearted Snake!" **Haruhi held the note as we finished the small clip of our performing. We both panted for breath and I walked up to Kaoru. My cheeks were red. "Kuruma, I. I never meant for you to see me and Tamaki that day."

I scribbled down even more furiously to the point I snapped the pencil in my hand and Honey began reading it. "He says '_I don't care anymore Kaoru. My only use now is to be a human prop for this stupid club._'"

"Kuruma, I-" he lent in close to kiss my lips. So I acted on instinct. I lifted my knee full force getting him between the legs and he fell screaming and watched as his voice almost hysterically came out high pitched as he clutched his package trying to hold back the painful tears that came to his eyes.

"_stare lontano da me bastardo_" I mouthed at him then watched as Mori and Haruhi were trying with all their might to hold back Honey.

"KAORU!" Tamaki knelt at his side and I seethed.

Now it was Kyouya holding me back as I slashed at the air just in front of his face. "Get him out of here now Kyouya!" Tamaki snarled.

Kyouya paused and I grinned as I begin to feel his grip slacken.

If I knew one thing about Kyouya it was that there were two things he hated more than me; getting ordered around, and Tamaki.

The next few minutes were followed by Tamaki shrieking like a little girl while he and Kaoru got pummelled. The others stared in horror at me and Honey but we were to busy acting upon dark thoughts of anger and revenge.

"You dare try to kiss my boyfriend?!" Honey growled.

"KURUMA! OH NO! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE! Stupid psychopathic, mute!"

"He's MINE HONEY, Just because I kissed Tamaki doesn't mean I actually like him! Kuruma belongs to me!"

We both paused then eyes went wide with rage as I leapt over smashing into Kaoru and Honey went all out, punching Tamaki.

**~Haruhi's POV~**

She watched as she saw the four of them fight… well, it wasn't so much as a fight because it was more or less Honey and Kuruma doing all the damage while Tamaki and Kaoru screamed. "Do you think we should do something?" she whispered as he looked at Kyouya.

"And deprive ourselves of this entertainment? No Haruhi- Chan. I had already sent the girls out after your… rebellious performance. Now I want to watch this."

"I've never seen you so happy Kyouya." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at his glistening dark eyes and dark grin.

"Kuru." She sighed as she watched him seething with blood on his badly bruised fist, "Don't lower to his standards."

"_Okay._" He mouthed at. A stab of sadness moved in her heart, she hadn't realised just how much she missed his voice, maybe one day it would even come back but for now she just had to make sure she was there for him. "_Just one last thing._" he turned back before he could finished and every boy around her winced as Tamaki screamed out feeling Kuruma's hammer kick right between his legs.

She glanced at Hikaru, he looked as though he had felt every punch, kick and beating Kaoru just had. She was more than amazed that he had stopped himself from getting. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

"I never knew Kuruma was so vicious." He stared wide eyed at the mute boy who was now having his bruised knuckles kissed by Honey who was reassuring him telling him he was not a Psychotic mute… "One second." She went to step forward but Hikaru stopped her.

"There have been enough fights for one day. Don't worry, we'll get our back on Tamaki but now is not the right time."

"Haruhi. Hikaru." Mori's quiet voice made both of them startle as they turned around to see his dark eyes and emotionless face settle on them. "Do you want to come out for lunch with us?"

"Us?" Haruhi looked over to where Honey was pushed a lock of Kuruma's hair back out of his eyes. Those two were so sweet!

"Sure." She smiled.

"Were going out for Italian."

"Non vedo l'ora" she smiled.

"Wait a minute!"

Tamaki looked up at her as she linked arms with Hikaru. The blonde's face was a mixture of blood and large purple and blue bruises.

"What about me?" Kaoru growled.

"Will you just shut up?" Tamaki groaned as he turned on his side clutching his area still feeling the pain from Kuruma's kick.

"This is your entire fault in the first place!"

"How?"

"I was going to see Kuruma and you had to pull me up against the tree and kissed me!"

"You weren't exactly pushing me away."

"I'll push you away." He snarled and slowly stood but Hikaru grabbed his shoulder.

"Your brother is right Kaoru." She turned away from them as she walked over to her little brother and his boyfriend. "There has been enough fighting. Grow up and learn to live with the consequences of your actions." She pulled her blazer over her head as she stood behind a screen and changed into her dress which Hikaru had bought her and Kuruma had styled.

She slowly stepped out wearing heeled black boots that came almost up to her knees. Her black patterns tights made her look bad ass as she pulled her jacket on and her tight white blouse made her look mouth watering. Hikaru crossed his legs at sight of her unlike Kuruma though she knew what this meant and her grin became almost smug as she winked at him. "Don't worry; you can have a cold shower when you get home."

This caught Kuruma's attention and Honey blushed bright red.

Guessing from Kuruma's thinking face he must have heard that…

"HAHAHA! Oh god." She almost fell to the floor laughing, "Don't worry, I'm sure you will get little Honey under control soon."

_"What?" _Kuruma looked at her.

"You see, Kuruma. When someone gets certain thoughts, they feel a certain _probing_ questioning feeling that bugs them."

_"oh…" _he slowly turned and looked at Honey with wide eyes then shrugged with an arrogant grin. Upon seeing this Honey mirrored it.

"I see the right things to get me questioning." He kissed Kuruma and Kaoru lunged out only to get stopped dead still as he ran straight into Honeys out stretched fist who didn't even have the decency to look up as he kept in his passion with Kuruma.

It was almost like a cartoon.

Thirty minutes.

That's how long Kaoru maintained a glare at Honey while everyone, except Tamaki, began eating and drinking happily enjoying the décor of the small Italian restaurant. "When the moon hits the sky-" Hikaru began to sing but Haruhi simply just lent in and kissed him.

"Just, kiss me." She sang keeping her voice to the tune of how he sung.

She looked around, the brick wall and wooden ceiling frames which looked out unto a beach area while they were either sat on hanging chairs or couches. Mori and Kyouya were sat on the only normal chairs. Kuruma was lay across Honey with his head in his lap which made Kaoru who was sat a little back from the group, look like he was on the verge of tears. Haruhi sat in a hanging chair with Hikaru with her head resting on his warm shoulder.

It was so weird now that Hikaru had moved in with her. Were they moving to fast? She just loved him so much and she knew he could reciprocate those feelings… well he had done more than reciprocate those feelings. "Haruhi? Is it too hot in here for you?"

"Yeah… something like that." She realised she had been blushing for the last minute. "_Not a word Kuruma."_ She mouthed over to him.

_"What? I wasn't going to say anything."_ His innocent eyes batted at her then he slowly pulled lightly on Honey's collar.

"_Ugh Honey, you're kiss starved boyfriend is getting hungry."_ I mouthed at him and he looked down seeing Kuruma grin before he leant in and they kissed.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet." She smiled.

"Is that the word you would use to describe it- OW!" Kaoru winced as she kicked him full in the shin.

"Yes I would."

"So." Mori coughed in announcement. "For the summer holiday were going to our private villa in Italy. Do you guys want to come?"

"I know Kuruma Chan is coming." Kissed pecked the boys lips.

"Hmm, I think we can clear our schedule." Hikaru grinned.

"WERE GOING TO ITALY!" they all raised there glasses and Haruhi locked eyes with Mori who smiled with a glint in his eye.

_What the?_

* * *

**hi there my wonderful audience. Thank you those my last two reviewers, your reviews gave me a very happy smile =) now i'm sorry about this filler chapter but hopefully i haven't made it as bad as it could be. Now it's time for the real story to come alive. I'm giving you guys a small extract of the next chapter so you can get an idea of what is to come. Be warned, i might switch up the rating now later on in the story for more romantic scenes between characters. Let me know what you think of current couples and what you think is going to happen next ;) I promise it will only be a couple days before i update.**

**See you soon.**

**GreenFlameTitan =)**

**Preview: **Kuruma's eyes locked shut as he felt his stomach rise into his throat. The smoke from the engines began to fill his nose as the plane plummeted to the sea bellow. "Kuruma, were going to be okay!" Honey screamed above the noise and screams of other passengers.

Then came the smashing of glass and tearing of metal.


	6. Plummeting hopes

I sat in a chair of the departure lounge gazing out the glass window at our plane. "Are you okay?" Honey slipped into the seat and pulled me close so I leant against his shoulder with my eyes closed.

"_To early."_ I mouthed then blushed as he landed a kiss on my mouth and I pulled him in closer as our tongues acted as though they were trying to tie together.

"You are so cute." He whispered as he saw my sparkling eyes.

_"I'm pretty sure that cute is supposed to be your department of expertise."_ I chuckled silently and smiled at his beautiful face.

"Just think, in a few hours we will be in your ancestor's home."

_"I was thinking more like; we would be on the private villa in the mountains. We could run down to the beach and go for a swim."_ I beamed thinking of being able to swim in the sea again.

I slowly stood and pulled him to his feet as well when music started bouncing through the room. Honey gave a soft chuckle, "I don't dance Katie."

I twirled and felt the pink dress I was in swirl out around me sparkling under the light. I had worn my girl clothes not only for the fact that I felt desperate to go back into my disguise for a while but for the fact I had to settle back into my skin. I had spent so long having to be Kuruma that It was nice that I could be who I felt the other me was. Plus the fact this made it a lot easier for Honey.

He was great an all, but I just didn't like the way some people would glare at him because of the open way he would kiss me in public. Plus people had started whispering stuff about

Now that we were on summer break I could finally do what I wanted.

And that was to be with Honey and my sister while she figured out what was going on in her head.

She had told me about how she was getting confused about her feelings towards Hikaru. I could understand. She had told me all about her moment with him when they had taken me into hospital.

I guess Mori had feelings for her. But he had just chosen the wrong time to act upon them.

But this summer was about relaxing and having fun.

Although that's not how fate had allowed it to be.

As the plane began to rise into the air, I could already feel the shuddering. Every now and then I would grab Honey's hand as a particularly bad shake would rock the plane to the point we had to put on our seat belts.

From there it only got worse.

Smoke had filled my nose as the plane was sailing over the ocean. Black inky vapour had begun pouring from the engine and filled the air around us. Eventually the sound of whirring engines slowed to a stop and the plane began to plummet while loud bangs tore away chunks of the metal around us. "Kuruma, we're going to be okay! Hold onto my hand!"

The sight of water and ground outside was coming closer and closer.

"Kuruma. I love you!" then came the loud thud and vicious tearing of metal as water poured in around us but I was distracted as me and Honey lurched forward in our seats and smashed our heads off the chairs in front of us.

It took a few minutes before the spinning room had settled back into a still state but by then water was already up to our necks. I could feel a sharp sliced of metal sticking into my arms and legs which had already cut quite deeply causing me to bleed.

I was running out of time.

I ripped my belt away as quickly as I could but it had got stuck as my chair had jarred. _"Honey!"_ I shook his hand and he pulled violently on his own seatbelt before he kicked out the window which poured even more water in. "THIS WAY!"

I looked over and saw Haruhi squirming violently in her chair. Honey began to pull the others through the small gap of the window but I couldn't leave my sister like this. "Kuruma now is not time to be a hero!" I watched as Hikaru swam for his own life as quickly as he could away from her.

_"You cowardly bastard."_ I mouthed at him while I began pulling as hard as I could with Mori again the belt till eventually a loud CLANG sounded around us and the whole chair fell to pieces.

My dress got snagged on a loose catching piece of metal and even with the three of us we could soon not rip it away so it came to the point that I pulled out my long hair extensions and swam out of the dress and leggings leaving me cold and almost bare.

I looked around us one more time before my head went under the water.

People were lounged dead in there seats with chunks of metal torn into their faces or parts of their limbs missing. How had we escaped with minor injuries? I and Honey had a few chunks of metal sticking out our legs and arms. Haruhi had quite a bad bruise on her head and Mori and the rest seemed to share a few cuts to the face.

We had gotten away lucky.

Lightning flashed while thunder boomed across a dark haunting sky. The plane began to sink and get washed away while we floated towards what looked like an island. It was exhausting work. I usually loved swimming in the sea but as each waved crashed over our small group more energy was sapped out of our already exhausted bodies.

We all groaned as we finally felt the waves shove us roughly onto the sharp sand of a beach. "Kuruma are you okay?" mine and Honey's hands were still locked together. My clothes had been shredded and all I was left in was my boxers.

I shivered and moved over to him feeling the heat of his body bring kindling warmth with I was desperate for. "Come on. You're going to freeze to death out here." Honey picked me up bridal style and carried me over to a beach cave where we had decided was our best chance at staying.

I looked around us; it was like a large domed room with crystals in the ceiling which glowed all different shades. _Like neon stars._ I thought then I turned my attention to a bag I had grabbed as we were swimming through the window. All that was in it was a few blankets, a couple torches and some bottles for water. Honey soon draped one blanket over the small opening to the cave so the breeze could no longer fill the room.

Thank god that me and Haruhi had gone camping when we were younger, these rich boys seemed to know nothing of the wilderness. Haruhi gathered the sticks together while I began setting up sleeping bags out of blankets. There were four large blankets all together so we decided that I would be best if we paired everybody up with a sleeping partner. Eventually it was decided, I would sleep with Honey. Haruhi would sleep with Mori. Hikaru would sleep with Kaoru and Kyouya and Tamaki would share the last blanket.

I began getting a fire burning while Haruhi began sneaking looks outside the entrance towards the large looming forest. "Hey! There's a town up there!" our eyes were immediately drawn to a bunch of dark shapes which stood out in a clearing towards a large mountain far through the forest and towards the peak of the large island.

_"We will go check it out in the morning."_ I yawned sleepily and Honey cradled me sharing his warmth as we snuggled under our large blanket. He wrapped his arm around me and shivered slightly at the touch of my skin but we soon settled and found it hard not to just fall asleep.

"Just one last thing." Haruhi stumbled over to Hikaru and smashed her fist into his face, "YOU IDIOT! Don't be a hero?"

"WHOA HEY!" Mori and Kyouya made a grab for her. Holding her back from ripping into Hikaru.

"You and your brother are pathetic! Rot in hell!" she screeched until Mori turned her and gazed into her eyes. It seemed to sedate her almost until he took her by the shoulders and steered her away.

_Well that's one way to solve her boy troubles._ I sighed and then felt Honey smile as I yawned again. "You should get some sleep. You're exhausted."

_"Too cold."_ I whimpered.

"Come here." Kyouya moved Honey out the way and curled his body around mine. "You got to give your own warmth to him Honey otherwise he will just freeze! Look after him or he will get pneumonia!"

_"What the?"_ I looked at Kyouya with surprise that he was getting this worked up about me getting ill.

Honey soon pushed him out the way then mirrored Kyouya had laid next. For as obnoxious as that stuck up dark haired guy was… he was right. I soon found myself warming up to Honey fast and felt my eyes begin to close.

It's strange. For the first time in weeks I actually felt… peaceful. Just like the very ground beneath me was a comforting blessing.

But that's just silly… right?

* * *

**Hey guys. really sorry for this short chapter but i'm just having a few problems that are really making me sad =( I hope it hasn't affected my writing too much but if it has i am really sorry. I'll do better next time I promise. So please for those of you who do review. Please take it easy on me.**

**Again really sorry.**

**GreenFlameTitan =(**


	7. Island mysteries

I didn't want to wake up as I heard the soft lullaby of the ocean outside. It all felt so perfect. The air was warm but complimented by a soft breeze and the scent of the sea. Honey's arm was wrapped around me holding me close as he snored lightly and I felt myself grin. I hadn't even opened my eyes yet and I had no intention to. I just wanted to stay like this forever.

Then I felt something poking against my leg and my eyes snapped open while I blushed. I unrolled from the blanket quickly and felt the breeze now run over me, sending a shiver up my back. I was still only in my boxers. The stupid plane had washed away with all our belongings and my clothes had got snagged on a chair as we had been trying to escape.

I bet Kaoru and Honey was loving that fact.

Honey's eyes slowly flickered open and he looked to me while I kept a raised eyebrow and questioning look locked on him. "Oh god." He whispered and turned bright red.

_"Please tell me that was your arm that was poking me."_ I blushed and he shook his head. _"I'm going to go… have a wash…" _I ran out of the cave embarrassed. _Did Honey really think like that? Did he really want us to…?_

I shook my head as I let my boxers slide down my waist and I stepped into the warm sea water. I ran the water through my hair slowly undoing the knots that had formed after the chaos of some of the extensions getting tangled in it. _Just great._

"Here. Let me help." I watched as Kaoru waded into the water to be next to me and I frowned.

_"To hell are you coming near me!_" I pointed to the shore where my boxers were on a branch and he blushed before letting a grin spread on his face.

"So. Honey doesn't have to know."

_"YOU IDIOT!"_ even through the water I kicked him between the legs hard.

"Why is it always between the legs!" he fell back into the water and groaned as he clutched his area. I had enough of being a mute.

I forced my croaky voice to slowly come to my throat not giving the pain in my head any attention. "I-I love Honey." I frowned as I forced it to come back under my fuller grasp. _NO MORE BEING MUTE. FIGHT FOR YOUR VOICE!_ But I guess that the one sentence had been all my voice could handle for now after not being used for so long.

_"I will never. Ever. Betray Honey like you did me you bastard!"_ I turned out the water and sprinted pulling my boxers on before he could see my bare body. _"Stupid idiot."_ I looked towards to mountains. Now it was day I could make out the area more clearly.

The tall trees gave an emerald light cast onto the ground beneath them as they acted like stained glass. Roses blossomed in bright features on the soft warm grass and in the distance I could make out the better sights of a small city of houses. _Sis had been right._

Kaoru was still fuming later and groaning slightly as he walked when everyone had woken up and gathered together though that necessarily wasn't exactly a bad thing. "It seems Haruhi was right. Our best option is to get up to that village and see what is going on with this island. I for one have no wish to camp in that cave again. Plus." Kyouya's eyes rested on me. "Some of us need new clothes seeing as our own are torn."

_Very smooth Kyouya._

"I'm fine with that." Kaoru grinned. "I mean- OW!" he shrieked as I stamped hard on his foot and folded my arms. Honey just chuckled and kissed my forehead with a grin.

"We need to all stick together as a team!" Tamaki stepped forward but then flinched back as he was met with all of us glaring at him.

"The idiot is right." Kyouya shrugged, "If we begin to fight ourselves then we have already lost. We don't know how long were going to be here. But we can't be that far away. By my estimation we were five hours into our flight. So we are an hour away from Greece."

_"I'd prefer Greece to here."_

"I know." Honey whispered and hugged me as we all began trudging through the warm forest. "We won't be here for long."

"Don't worry Kuruma. I'll protect you." Kaoru grinned. _Does this boy just not learn?_ He shrieked again as I stomped on his foot.

"Next time you piss him off he says he will punch you in the face." Honey translated for me and I kissed his lips softly feeling gratitude towards him that he was here with me.

The forest was denser than we had first thought and I soon began to change the outlook of my opinion I had devised.

Now we had moved further into the dark mess I began noticing that these trees had small black barbs and spikes sticking out from the trunks. What looked like fresh, lush leafs were in fact coated in poison, tainting the raindrops that had fallen.

Honey's blonde hair had begun to get matted to his brow by beading lines of sweat from the blistering heat. "Why does it feel like we're walking through a desert?"

_"It could be a curse laid by the gods."_ I joked.

"What?" Honey looked at me then touched my head.

_"I'm not delusional."_ I huffed. _"People used to pray to the gods for protection. They had patrons for their cities."_ I remembered the stories my mother would tell me as a little boy all about the Roman and Greek gods. _"I remember when she told me that there was one island that didn't just have one Patron. It was split into five villages. Each worshiped their own god or goddess."_ I smiled as I thought about it.

"Whoa. I never heard of something like that. That's strange." Honey looked over at me and for a second. I swear I could see a streak of gold go through his brown eyes.

_"Yeah. Strange."_ I frowned shaking my head slightly.

"It sounds like Paradise." Kyouya turned to me. Hang on… how could he understand what I was mouthing? Unless he had learnt to read lips…

_"Yeah. What would your village be like?"_

"Well… I would probably choose Zeus. The strength of the sky has always been the greatest force on the world. Plus the sky touches everything over the planet." He shrugged.

_"Typical. Only you would think like that Kyouya."_

"He has a point Kuruma." Mori said quietly.

"Well I would align myself with the goddess Athena." Haruhi grinned, "Wisdom bows to no one but is a tool which could be greatly used to one's advantage. It is the majority of a battle. With great intelligence a battle can be easily fought."

"I agree with her." Tamaki shrugged. I hadn't heard him speak since the cave. "Our world a lot of the time is defined by someone's intelligence. Intelligence is a great power." He smiled slightly and for once I refrained from glaring at him.

"We would align ourselves with Aphrodite." Hikaru and Kaoru grinned going back into their old habit of speaking in sync. "Beauty holds the most amount of power in this world."

"Aphrodite is more than about beauty you idiots!" Honey snapped, "Aphrodite stands for love. Any person with a brain could see that. I would choose the god Apollo as my patron. The sun is warmth. It brings happiness to all it touches."

_"Not if you hate sweating."_ I grinned as I wiped my head clear of the perspiration.

"If we made our own village we would choose the Greek god Ares as our patron."

_"You would choose the god of war…"_

"War is bloody." They both grinned darkly as Kaoru regarded Honey and Hikaru regarded Mori. "But there are always prizes to be won in the end." Their eyes rested back on me and Haruhi.

"What about you Kuruma?"

_"Poseidon. I have always loved the sea."_ I smiled. _"Though I think that he did some horrible things, I still love the sea more than anything else… well with the exception of Honey that is."_ I smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Yeah, yeah. Get a room so we don't have to see." Kaoru muttered and we fell into an awkward silence after that.

Four hours of long walking.

Walking past tree after bloody tree until we had finally reached the gate of the village only to that the massive barricade was locked and walled for about a mile on each side. "You have got to be kidding me." Haruhi growled as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Kuruma. What are you doing?" I know she didn't intend for it to come out so snappy but I understood how tired we all now were.

My hands slowly moved across the smooth layered bricks in the wall. _"Before they kicked me out mother used to tell me about how in the ancient days our family lived in a tribe in a forest like this. They had secret ways of getting into these villages encase they ever had to leave and needed to sneak back in."_

"But Bro, that's just a story. I mean it's not true. It can't be-"

_"GOT IT!" _I smiled brightly as I found a slightly uneven loose brick and pulled it out to find a small switch inside. As soon as I turned it the sound of grinding gears groaned around us and the gates slowly swung inwards.

"How did you know?" she looked at me.

_"Just a guess."_ I shrugged but I was happy that I had finally been some use to people. But something kept nagging in the back of my mind; _why does this place seem so familiar?_

The village was completely abandoned.

Kyouya grinned, "So… you got us into an abandoned village?"

"What happened to being part of a team?" Honey muttered as he put his arm around my waist. "Come on. You guys go find some place to stay." He turned to me with a smile and planted his lips on cheek before he spoke "Let's find you some clothes. There must be something left over."

_"Honey. I need to tell you something."_ We began walking up the cobblestone road and I looked around at the villas and buildings. Some had furnaces and forges while some had large looms for spinning thread and wool. The scary thing was. Everything here was absolutely brand new. Even the fruit that was in the stands looked as though they were fresh off a tree.

I walked into one shop and rested my hands on a loom. _"This seems so familiar. Honey I swear I have seen everything in this village before."_

"Have you been here before then?" he looked curiously at me then began going through a chest until he pulled out a green tunic with a black leather belt which was studded with emeralds. Just like everything else. It looked brand new.

I slowly lifted my hair and let it fell down over my body. It went down just past my waist halfway down almost touching my knees. I tied the belt around and looked in the mirror. _"I look like my great times a hundred grandfather my mother used to tell me about."_ I began tying the sandals Honey passed to me and tied the long black thread around my leg in the correct way.

"Who was he?"

_"He moved from Greece to live in Rome and once there he became a senior officer in the legion. Everyone wanted to be like him. His mother had served for a time in Poseidon's temple but soon sent her son on the way. They used to call him the unleashed tide."_

"That's really cool." Honey rested his head on my shoulder and I smiled.

_"Yeah… but it didn't end well for him. Are you trying to dress me up?" _I looked at the golden emerald wrist braces he held out to me with a wink and I put them on without showing the blush in my cheeks.

"What? Why? " I loved the fact that Honey was so caught up in my tale also the fact he had tried so smoothly to dodge my question.

_"He was executed when he was caught with a fellow soldier in his room by his wife."_ I shook my head. _"My family were soon forgotten about when they were forced moved to their own small island out of shame."_

"Kuruma… you don't think?"

_"I have been thinking that."_ I frowned as the thought had passed between us both. _"I hope it's not true."_

"Why?"

_"Because if that is true. And this is the island of my ancestors."_ I gulped feeling fear rein in my head._ "What else of my history could be true?"_

I thought back over the last few years of my life. Mainly it had been my father, if you could call him a father for what he really was. It was he who had found me out and beaten me to a pulp then sold out my body. It had been rare if mother had ever been around. I remember her being around once or twice in my life when I was really young… but. I couldn't even remember her face.

Now worry started building inside me.

Why couldn't I remember my mothers own face?

Honey's hands rested on my shoulder and I flinched for a second as I looked at him. His eyes were almost golden in the sunlight… _No. _I shook my head as though trying to get rid of the idea. "_I don't feel to well I think I might have got sun stroke or something."_ I tried with all my effort to remember the face of my mother.

"Come. Let's find the others. You need some rest." Honey turned me towards the exit and steered me back down the road.

I remembered all to well the man who beat me and hit me. But he hadn't been my real father.

He had been my step father; a man my mother had married after her first divorce.

Why could I remember him; someone not of my blood but I could not remember my own mother!?

I would have to find out more about this place.

Something just wasn't right here.

This whole island was just wrong!

* * *

**Okay people. the next chapter is going to be the last but do not fear because I am already writing a sequel to this story. So as i upload the next chapter i will also at the same time be uploading the first chapter of; A commoner with rich prices 2. The next chapter is going to be the longest i have wrote and it will be a cliff hanger so i guess you will also just have to read the second story as well to find out what happens to every one. ;)**

**Please leave a review and follow the story but also i would like to take this chance to thank the people who have reviewed this story so far. you have all been so lovely and given such nice comments thank you. =D**

**GreenFlameTitan =)**


	8. Awakening lives

I was hoping that the next day would have brought some better luck or hope to our group… well… hope and luck weren't exactly what we got.

I better start from the beginning of what happened.

That morning was actually pretty nice. It felt so weird walking around in a tunic at first but eventually everyone else joined in since their clothes were torn and now falling to pieces.

Well everybody except Tamaki and Kyouya who decided they would keep searching around until they found more suitable clothes. I really wasn't surprised when they came out wearing a royal outfit.

_Just like when we all first met._ I thought, finding it funny how we had come around full circle. I mean. The island really was paradise. There was enough food growing to feed an army! Yet I wished I had noticed how as soon as we seemed to take something that there was never a real shortage of food for us.

Even the dark forest seemed too had become a distant memory for us. I and Honey would often take strolls into the dense green tranquillity but we could never seem to ever come back across those poisonous trees that had come to us at our most challenging time.

I most often found it fun though when I would go for my swims in the ocean. Since arriving here on the island even my voice seemed to be gradually come back to me. I could speak now for a while but I never really pushed it. Besides, it's not as though what I had to say meant anything to the group at all.

I am getting off track. Anyway back to that strange morning.

I had woken up feeling a light tingle moving through my throat as though for a long time it had been numb and cold and only when I had felt this warmth trickling slowly down the back of my mouth that I actually realised how much it had been hurting or even the fact that my head felt like it had been smashed against a brick wall and trust me. I know how that felt. My hand cradled my forehead as I felt the burning jabs of pain subsiding.

I took in the details of our small villa.

There was just one strange thing about it.

It was completely modern in an ancient village.

As soon as you walked through the white door you walked into a cream colour painted room with two black couches which could be made into beds. Next to the paintings on the wall was a small table with a stereo player and a stack of CD's.

The room joined straight into a small kitchen but it still was just enough for the two of them. A large fridge, Marble topped cupboards and a window leading out to the sight of the gardens just out front.

There were two bedrooms. Both were the same size though one had an open doorway leading into a side bathroom while the smaller bathroom was just next to the kitchen, separated by a plaster wall. Both had a shower and large mirror on decorated walls.

It was home. My home and no matter what it looked like. To me it was perfect.

Honey shot a look over to me quickly when he saw clutching my throat. "Uh… Kuruma?"

"My voice." I smiled, "Even my head is feeling…"

"Don't." Honey ran over and beamed just as much as I was. "Oh thank god you're okay."

"Now I can speak. I really, really want to say something to you." I winked, "dagli dei io amo" I lingered on that accent that I knew he loved so much but he laughed lightly before tapping my nose.

"By the gods I love you too." He smiled before kissing me ever so softly.

"Oh wow! He's got his voice back."

I looked over to see Kaoru in a blood red tunic which was dripping with rubies. His voice was soaked in sarcasm. He looked at Honey with a glare before he leant back against a wall. His hand twitched towards his belt.

We had been scrounging from some of the forges and shops so we could continue living. Even with the abundance of food, some of us had decided to go and farm some of the land and gather in the crops.

But we had come across more than just farming tools.

Kaoru's hand move to the sword attached to his belt.

The blade was wickedly sharp and double edged on one side while perfectly smooth on the other. It was strange but it seemed to fit perfectly into his palm as though it had been made just for him.

I didn't back away from his gaze. I knew why he hated Honey and I knew why he detested me. I was the one thing the rich boy knew he couldn't get his hands on. "Yeah. I wonder how loose my lips will be now that they can-" I frowned as I felt a sharp jab and my hand went protectively to my throat. _I guess I have a limit. Best not push it._

"How comical." Kaoru grinned and my hand went to my own belt where I kept a wicked sharp dagger I had found.

I had chosen it because it wasn't made out of metal but made out of crystal. It was different not supposed to be able a job it was suited for but even so it had been able to slice through the bricks and rocks better than Kaoru's sword.

It was just like me in some ways.

It was just like a miniature version of Kaoru's blade but the only difference being the size and that on the smooth side of my dagger it was almost like a mirror with the same intricate patterns you would see around the edges of some mirror frames. _Go on. I dare you Kaoru. I really am in no mood to get pushed today._

"You're just like your grandfather." He grumbled.

_"What?" _

"What." I and Honey both stared at Kaoru as he grinned. _That's impossible. The only people I have ever told about my family are Hikaru and Honey._

"You're family wasn't the only ones to get shamed dear Kuru."

_"Don't call me that."_ I glared at him with my most venomous look.

"How about I call you; the unleashed tide."

_"You can't know that."_ I shook my head.

"Catch you later. Cavallo." Kaoru slyly left our small villa.

"What?" Honey looked over at me then laid his hands gently on my shoulders getting my attention. But I had paled. _How could he know that?_ _That's just… He can't know that!_ "Kuru who or what is…"

_"Cav-allo._" I moved my mouth to pronounce each part of the name but my eyes never left the doorway where Kaoru had been only a few seconds ago.

"Why did he just call you a Horse in Italian?"

_"He wasn't on about me. He was one about the man who hid his name and was as strong and fast as a steed. The one who was known as the unleashed tide." _I shook my head not able to believe it. _"He was on about the true name of my grandfather."_

"Why is that so important?"

_"Because there are only two people who knew about my grandfather's real name. The first was his mother who was killed shortly after taking him to Rome. She had never told a living soul about him."_

"Then how does Kaoru know his name?"

_"Because my grandfather told one person. Only one person his true name."_

"Who?"

_"It's not important... I've got to go take a wash."_ I kissed his cheek quickly and sprinted out the door after Kaoru while he shouted after me.

"Stay safe."

_"I will" _I smiled back at him and ran straight into the green fields around the walls of the village. I could see that smug bastard ahead of me picking up the pace as I ran after him. _There was only ever one man alive who knew the name of my grandfather and he kept his name just as much of a secret as he did the fact him and my grandfather were together._

_The soldier._

I searched for half an hour under the burning sun light till I was covered in sweat from running without a break since I had left the village gate.

He had brought me all the way to the edge of the island where a fine powdered beach fell into a glistening, sun kissed ocean. At this point I knew two things: 1-_That Kaoru was a slimy git._ 2- _I really need a wash._

I undid the belt of my tunic and pulled it over my head while letting my under cloth I had found shimmy down my hips and onto the sand while also untying the black leather straps of the sandals which clung to my legs.

I slowly stepped into the cool waves of the sea and fell back allowing myself to float in the embrace of the water. "Nice package."

_"KAORU!" _I turned bright red as I quickly sank under the surface so only my head and part of my shoulders were poking up out the water. _"You pervert! Did you watch me undress?"_

"Yep. It was the best show I have seen in a while." He watched my lips for the words I mouthed. Kyouya had been teaching the others 'out of the goodness of his heart' how to read the words I mouthed. _Gods I hate him… wait… what? Gods?_

_"How do you know my great grandfather's story."_ I fixed him again with my glare and this time he grimaced back slightly before coming to the crest of the waves and lying down bare as they washed over him and his light skin.

"Kuruma don't act stupid. You know how I know of the story."

_"You're grandfather was the soldier."_

"DING, we have a winner." He planted that smug grin back on his face. "Mother always told me of that story though she warned me never to speak of it to anyone but my own children."

_"So your grandfather and mine hooked up and mine got killed while yours snuck away under the dark of the night."_

"I guess you didn't hear the rest of it after that."

Now he had my interest

He began to slowly crawl further till the wave was rushing up to his chin. He stroked his skin as though he was trying to hypnotize me with the sight of it. _"Yeah, yeah. Worry about your vanity later. Tell me the rest of the story."_

"Well it's simple really. After Cavallo died my father ran out the legion and returned to our original homelands."

_"Greece." _I washed my hair and began running my fingers through it as I crushed some flower petals and let their running liquid scent run through the new golden strands.

"Give the man a medal." He mocked but yet his eyes lingered on my ever movement. "My grandfather went to temple of the gods and prayed to Aphrodite. He later told that she appeared to him."

_"Don't make me laugh. Those are just myths that the Greeks used to explain the ways of the world."_

"Do you want me to finish the story or not?" he frowned and lent back on his arms crossing his legs to hide his manhood and he continued when I gave a curt nod. "He was told that the goddess could not grant such a romance in this life but she promised that he both of them would live on and be reincarnated later in time when society was more accepting."

That's when. For the first time in months.

I burst into laughter which could be heard… well I say laughter… it was more of a mocking, dark cackle.

After my voice gave out again and my sides hurt from laughing so much, I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at his scowling face. _"So you believe that somehow we are the reincarnations of our grandparents? Kaoru I expected something better from you. Do not think of me as a moron."_

"I think you're a moron if you don't believe both have fathers that abandoned our mothers long before we were even born, like them. We both resemble them to the last detail." He took a deep breath before he continued, "We both even expressed love for each other at one point." He blushed and looked away.

So Kaoru's father had abandoned him as well?

I shook my head unwilling to accept this. _No. I had trusted him and he had betrayed that trust._ I had made up my mind. I was with Honey now and I was happy. _"You ruined any chance of us or that of us having a future when you decided it was a good idea to start kissing Tamaki."_

"Just like what happened to them. My grandfather cheated on your grandfather by kissing another woman."

_"So you admit that what you did was cheating?"_ I raised an eyebrow.

"Kuruma. For Gods sake."

_"Kaoru. You had your chance. You cannot rewrite history just as much as you cannot make me believe that bunch of rubbish about a mythological goddess appearing to you. The only thing that has escaped your lips that I believe is the fact that you cheated on me when you kissed Tamaki and the fact that we both have fathers that abandoned us!"_

"Really now. Do you think of them as a myth?" a new rough voice interjected.

"Easy now." A softer voice came after the first.

I turned slowly and saw one man standing in the surf next to me while another stood on the beach at Kaoru's side.

The man next to me had my same soft green eyes and light tan. He had lines around his face which showed that he smiled a lot. Just like me. The only major difference was that he had black wavy hair while mine was blonde and spiked. He was wearing a blue t-shirt which showed his muscle toned arms while he also wore a pair of Bermuda shorts.

I looked at him with a silent awe. Why did this man seem familiar? Just like this stupid island felt familiar?

The other man sent shivers down my spine as I looked at him. He grabbed Kaoru by the scruff of the neck and lifted him up throwing his clothes at him. "Put some clothes of for our sake."

_Our sake? What?_

"Okay." Kaoru immediately obeyed as he looked at the taller man. He was muscled though I have to admit the man who stood next to me looked as though he kick this guy's arse into the next centaury. The man wore blood red sunshades and a black leather jacket. He looked the typical part of a muscle head biker.

Anger rolled around in the pit of my stomach and I frowned. "Get your hands off him you cow hided creep."

"Oh this one has got spirit!" the biker man grinned, "It will be ever so more pleasurable when it breaks." He moved to step forward with clenched fists but the man next to me slowly bit out.

"Do you forget I am here?"

"I meant not to offend you."

_Offend him? So if this guy beat me to a bloody pulp that would somehow offend this ripped dude?_

"Kuruma and I have to be going. So if you could just excuse us." Kaoru kept us his smile hiding the fact that fear was running wild through his eyes but even in this situation as he grabbed my arm I pulled it away violently and punched him in the face sending him falling over backwards into the surf.

"Now is that anyway to behave on making a first impression?" the blue shirt dude asked.

"If he didn't have the attitude I would have thought of him as-" The biker grinned but was quickly cut off by the blue shirt man who frowned at the biker.

"well then that would make you a moron." He shook his head as he pulled me to my feet out the water and handed me my clothes. "Because-"

Then the man said the four words that would change mine and all the other host members' lives forever.

**~Honey's POV~**

Something was not right with this place. He had sensed it from the moment they had arrived and then the there was the fact of what Kuruma had told him. It had felt even more awkward by the fact that he had started coming across ivory and golden statues of a man in a chariot, armed with a bow and arrow.

It was strange with him and the other members of the host club, each of them had a parent that was gone or missing. Even Honey had lost his father at such an early age only to be later trained by his step father when he had found some issues with his anger. He found he could easily focus on fighting as easily as he could focus when he played Basket ball or any other sport that required precision and accuracy.

He regarded the statue for a couple moments. Just like him it had wild and pointed hair made of pure gold while what was the man's skin was made of the smooth ivory.

He wanted so much now to just get off this island. Everything about this place just freaked him out; the unnatural way things grew here. The fact that Kuruma's recovery rate had double when the doctors had finally told him that it might even been impossible for his Kuru to ever speak again. That's why this morning had been such a shock for him.

Now the fact that Kaoru knew something about his boyfriend's past and had even scared him this morning made Honey want to take his chances and swim away from this weird place.

Though he guessed it wasn't all bad. Being on the beach with Kuruma sometimes felt like heaven. He felt as though the sunlight was a light hand being laid on his shoulder as though it was comforting him silently.

But now though.

This pushed him over the edge.

He turned slightly and saw that a taller man was stood next to him. "When the hell did you get here… wait no… How the hell did you get here and who the heck are you?!" he backed away from the man.

"Always get the likeness wrong." The guy seemed distracted as he gazed at the statue with critical eyes.

"Um... excuse me…" the guy still paid no attention so Honey did his instinct thing; he picked up a rock and tossed it at the creepy adult guy who caught it without even bothering to look up. "What the…"

"Is that any way to act in front of me?" he asked as his eyes slowly turned to Honey. Oh god how he wished they hadn't. They almost looked like liquid gold they were so bright.

"Answer my questions and I will answer yours. Who are you and how did you get here?" the man looked like he was ready to laugh as though Honey was an adorable little puppy who had just sat and barked the way his owner had wanted.

He took the time to take in details of the man while the guy began to figure out his answer. The man was quite tall. Just a bit taller than Honey. They had the same blonde hair though Honey's was more bleached blonde than bright like this guy's. They shared the same subtle toned muscles which were only defined if you focused though Honey had no doubt of this guy's strength.

The man was wearing a short sleeves shirt with jeans and designer trainers. What was with this guy? How old was he? He must have been in his early thirties.

"HONEY!"

He looked over to see the gang as they burst into the clearing well... there was everybody except Kaoru and Kuruma.

That did not sit well with him.

"Honey. We have to leave now!" Haruhi stopped dead still as her eyes fixed on the man next to Honey.

She looked as though she had seen a ghost.

The man clapped with excitement as he saw the rest of them. "This is just brilliant." He smiled, "Wisdom's daughter and Son who have already processed their identity but are filled with slight anger at the fact of having false memories placed into their heads. While the brothers of Thunder and Lightning, are still trying to come to terms with the fact." His eyes lingered on the pale Mori and Kyouya. Honey had never seen Mori frightened before.

The man soon moved his attention over to Hikaru, "And then there's the child of war whose brother is just finding out this moment just like the boy of the tide." He beamed and looked at them as though they were all characters in a play which had just taken an amazing twist.

Honey slowly began to step back away from the man. "W-who are you?"

"That question is quite simple to answer."

As the man spoke the next four words Honey's eyes widened as he felt anger and fear mingle in the pits of his heart.

_Oh god. This was impossible._

To be continued in the next story- A commoner with rich prices 2

* * *

**Hi everybody. So the first story has come to an end. I'm sorry for being so mean and leaving it on a cliff hanger like this ;)**

**As this is being read i am writing the next chapter it should be up within an hour or two so stick around. If you check out my profile in the next hour or two you will see ****_A commoner with rich prices 2_**** has been uploaded. Read and find out what has happened to the gang =) Thank you to all who have Favorited this story and has followed it or reviewed it. you guys are a great audience.**

**Onto the next story =)**

**GreenFlameTitan**


	9. Change of plans

I have faced horrors in my life.

I was beaten almost to death by my stepfather only to then have my body sold and used like a cheap piece of crap.

It's hard to remember that part of my life. In the last few months I had come along so much. I had been saved by the girl I regarded as my sister; Haruhi. She had picked me up off the street and saved my life. I had joined this weird club at my school; the host club, where girls would literally pay for me to just spend time with them and make them feel romanced.

But I had no interest in girls.

Later I had had my heart broken by a betrayal of someone I trusted; the first boy I had ever loved. A mischievous twin called Kaoru who now looked for a way to get me back even though I was with the love of my life, Honey Haninozuka.

His brother Hikaru was now jealous and furious over the fact that she had the eyes for Mori.

But this is not about the past.

We had crashed onto an island after our plane had faulted and fallen from the sky. Our group were the only ones to survive.

We had noticed the longer that we spent here that the more strange things happened.

But this was the weirdest.

I had been bathing in the water talking to Kaoru about… ancient history and I don't just mean about any chances of us ever getting together. These two men had just appeared. A man in a blue shirt who was tanned and shared the same features of me; green eyes, light tan and lines from where he would smile a lot. While another man had appeared stood next to Kaoru, he looked like a typical muscle headed biker, but just from him being by us.

I felt an anger I had never felt before in my life.

But back onto subject.

My world all came crashing down on that beach as I stared at the man in the blue shirt. _"Can… you please say that again?" _that's another thing I guess you should know about me; I'm a mute. I suffered damage after having some trauma after I was… let's say; after I went through my ordeal. Many of the members of the host club which I was a part of could lip read and so we found no problems talking. But now this man was here and what he said shook me to my core.

"You are my son." He said.

Four words which now changed my world.

I shook my head rage beginning to build in my chest. _"Well then. You have got a hell of a lot to answer for!" _I wanted to scream but the most I could do was let the tears come to my eyes which I had been holding back.

"I could not come to you my son. No matter how much I wished and pleaded to. It would have done to you no better in the long run."

"_I don't even know your name!"_

"Yes you do. You just do not believe in it enough to say it."

My eyes locked onto the trident necklace he held out to me. _"Poseidon. You are Poseidon."_

"Yes boy." He looked down at me with a very light smile but his eyes were stern.

"And you."

I looked around and saw Kaoru looked terrified. I hadn't felt any sympathy towards him in so long. I thought I couldn't any more but I could feel my father's eyes rest on me. _"Go on. It's okay."_ I offered an encouraging smile.

"You're Ares." He managed and the biker dude nodded slowly.

"_My dad is a god."_ I looked over to him.

Poseidon. The god of the sea was my father.

He reached out and laid his hands on my throat. "I cannot heal it but I can help." I felt the warmth of his fingers spreading over the pain of my raw throat. The first thing my father had ever done for me and he still couldn't help me directly.

"w-what am I?" I could barely manage to even form the words.

"You are my son. But there will be more explained later. We offer you a choice. You can stay on this island or you can be sent to a place where you can train and live safely."

"As safe as a Demigod can live." Ares grinned.

"We cannot promise your safety but we can promise you will live as normal as possible lives during the year then for the summer you will be sent back to… a camp."

"So what. I've barely seen my father for ten minutes and you are already trying to get rid of me? Wasn't abandoning my mother enough when you guys conceived me?!" he almost looked as though he wanted to vanish but his eyes became sterner.

"Son-"

"_No. don't call me that." _I wanted to hit this guy. How many years had I suffered and yet he could have helped me! _"Just get us off this island please."_

"Kuruma. Be careful." Kaoru warned but I was getting flustered and tired now.

"I granted you some gifts my son though never knowing of them and thinking yourself they stay suppressed. It was better that way. Fewer monsters will know your scent but now. Good luck child."

Everything began swirling around us and I thought I was going to pass out and vomit.

Instead I just passed out.

I began dreaming that I was back in Honey's mansion and we were lay in our bed together just as the sun had come through the curtains. He played with the collar of my pyjama shirt while he pecked my lips affectionately. _"I'm in heaven when you kiss me. Show me that you miss me. Take me back with you to wonderland."_ I mouthed the lyrics quietly to the song we had heard online and he chuckled as he kissed my nose lightly.

"I would love it if they invented some kind of magical appearing breakfast that also brought cake." He smiled and I laughed quietly.

In the last couple of months I had known Honey he had really grown taller he was taller than me and Haruhi and almost as tall as Tamaki though he stopped short just at his shoulders.

"_Only you Honey would ask for cakes and sweets for breakfast."_

"You know what I love even more than sweets?"

"_What." _I grinned as I felt another kiss.

"Waking up." He froze and his eyes became wide. "Wake up kuru."

My eyes shot open and I found that now I was looking up at the real Honey who was lightly shaking me. "Kuru! Come on, wake up Kuru!" he hugged me tight when he saw my eyes rest on him and I smile lightly. "Thank the gods. Are you okay?"

"_Coffee."_ I grumbled

"Yep you're fine." he grinned.

My hand went to my neck where a new necklace rested. It was an emerald trident. _My father… it feels so weird saying that._ I locked my eyes on the others who were all sitting up looking around taking in their surroundings.

Now… I had spent the last couple of days on an island with roman architecture. But what I saw in front of me defined strange.

It was a valley surrounded by hills. Down bellow were wild fields of strawberries and thick forests.

I narrowed my eyes and looked closer noticing greater features of the area; large cabins stood out in a massive area around a central green and setting of statues. While off to the other parts of the large surroundings was a massive lake that connected out the sea in a distant.

I turned in Honey's arms and slowly began to stand as some kids walked towards us. My hand went towards the crystal dagger I kept in my belt. I know some of you may think that it's crazy to have a crystal dagger instead of metal. But let's just say this dagger was anything but ordinary. "I was hoping it was all just a bad dream." I managed to say.

"You're P-" Hikaru looked up over at me after he finished talking to Kaoru but the brother who had arrived with me clamped his hand over Hikaru's mouth.

"It's not you're place to tell people. Besides we can't talk…"

"Uh. Excuse me?"

I looked to see a Blonde haired woman staring at us. Her grey eyes were unsettling to look at. "Are you guys lost?"

"I wish." Honey sighed.

"Oh… so you guys are the large package that was coming our way." The woman smiled at us softly and moved a grey streak of hair out of her eyes. "My name is Annabeth. Welcome to camp half blood. Who sent you?" she looked suspiciously at us.

"Ares." The twins said in sync.

"Athena." Tamaki and Haruhi looked away from each other as they admitted it.

"Zeus." Kyouya said and Mori nodded in agreement with him.

"Apollo." Honey sighed.

"Poseidon." I muttered and her eyes looked me over as though that was the least likely thing she expected me to say.

"Oh Styx." She looked at us all over as though instead of being suspicious we were all detonating bombs. "This is going to take some explaining."

We walked silently after that. I watched some people in the fields gathering the strawberries while two men were sat at a massive house halfway down the hill. Though one was in a wheelchair. "So first stop." She smiled and I looked to see we had stopped in front of a large golden building which was bigger than the rest. Kyouya and Mori looked at us before they strolled into the building without giving us another glance.

The woman named Annabeth watched both of them then shook her head slightly before we carried on walking. "I've never seen so many Demigods together without catching the scents of a monster. You guys should be like a flare to them saying; eat me now."

"Hey Annabeth!"

I turned around and saw a guy come quickly and land a kiss on her lips before he gave us all a smile. He was tall and handsome I guess. Though he looked like someone who you would see in class and they would get kicked out by the teacher. His eyes were green just like mine and he had a mess of black hair. "Who are these guys?"

"Two Athena." Haruhi and Tamaki shifted nervously. "Two Ares." Haruhi and Kaoru grinned at him. "Two Zeus." she nodded over to the building behind her. "One Apollo." Honey folded his arms as though just saying that name offended him. Percy's eyes widened as he looked at each of us again then his eyes rested on me noticing Annabeth hadn't mention me.

"Seriously?"

"I saved the best for last." Her eyes locked on me, "one Poseidon."

He held out his hand to shake after smiled at me. "Hi. My name is Percy. I'm… I guess I'm your big half brother." He laughed nervously and I raised my eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kuruma."

"Weird name."

"I'm getting it changed." Our comments quickly bounced back off each other. I glanced back to Haruhi and she nodded encouragingly at me.

"I look forward to bunking with you." I tried a smile.

"Percy why don't you take him back to your cabin and get him some clothes sorted out? And maybe a-"

"Weapon?" he finished but both stopped short when I pulled out and flipped my dagger in my hand perfectly with perfect balance.

"Nice skill." Percy smiled and I felt a well of pride go in my chest.

Maybe having a big brother wouldn't be so bad.

They took us all to a low brick and sea shell building. Even from outside I could catch the scent of sea air flowing from inside. "Welcome to the Poseidon cabin." Percy smiled, "Annabeth we will catch up with you at dinner."

"I hope so sea weed brain." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him before walking off with the rest of the group.

"Well, how about the grand tour."

Inside were large bunk beds made with perfect white sheets. Most of them looked as though they had never been used before and I took a seat on one opposite of Percy's. Everything about today had just seemed… like a dream. _Me a son of Poseidon?_

"It's a lot to take in isn't it?" he smiled softly at me as though he saw everything that was running around my head.

"What's a Demigod?"

"Us." He shrugged, "One immortal parent, one mortal. I take it your mother is the mortal one."

"Yeah." I sighed. So my father really was an immortal god.

"I'm not going to turn into anything creepy am I?" I wondered and Percy burst into laughter.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Your abilities probably haven't surface yet because you haven't used them. But now that you are aware of who you are they will come naturally." He paused for a minute then added, "Watch out for the horses though. Once they figure out you can speak to them they will keep asking for sugar."

"Talk to horses… I don't think I want to know." I looked out the window admiring the view of the lake.

My finger traced out the patterns on a fountain that was just in front of my bunk. It sent a nice spray of mist like water into my face cooling me from the suns warmth. "So you are with that girl Annabeth?"

"Yeah. We've been through hell together…. literally. What about you? Have you got anyone back home?"

"They came with me here." I said. I don't know why but… I felt I could talk to Percy. I felt like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me for it.

"The girl from Athena cabin?"

"The boy from Apollo." I let that sink in for a moment and he just smiled at me.

"I could see the way he was protective over you. He didn't want to leave you here with me I know that much."

"Honey just knows that I've been through stuff." Percy looked at me to start telling him more but when I didn't I was happy that he didn't push me.

"You're safe now. No one here at camp can hurt you." he held out his palm and I watched the water vapour go swirling into his palm. "You have so much to learn." He patted my back but then laughed slightly when I yawned. "But I guess you should get some rest before dinner. Then we can talk about getting sorted out for activities."

"Night… big bro."

I watched as he smiled at being called that. "Sleep well Kuruma. I'll wake you for dinner."

I closed my eyes and began to roll my thoughts back through my day.

But that only seemed to make a clearer path for the nightmares that haunted me.

* * *

Hi everyone. Change of plans. I'm just going to continue writing this.

Please review and let me know what you think.

GGreenFlameTitan =)


	10. Seeping darkness

**Warning: Reference to adult theme.**

* * *

**~Kaoru's POV~**

It was strange living at camp. Everything that was missing out of his life seemed to be making more sense lately.

The camp was great. Everyday he would walk to the arena and train… on some days he was lucky enough to actually get to see Kuruma who had come to watch him. He had been hearing rumours around the Aphrodite cabins that there was trouble in paradise.

He had had to listen to that stuck up cow Drew all morning till she finally caved and finally gave him the information he wanted; _why the couple were arguing and how could he get into Kuruma's heart?_

Apparently the innocent boy who had stolen his love away from him had started pressuring Kuruma for the next level of intimacy which Kuru wasn't yet ready for. It was only a matter of time before they split up. Kuruma and he were meant to be together. The fates themselves had promised it!

That however. That was one of the lucky days where Kuruma was sat in the stands in his shorts which barely went past his thighs and a tight orange camp half blood shirt. Oh gods did Kaoru want to grab him and pull him into a kiss which his lips hungered for!

Kuruma was lay back on the stone holding a leather bound journal… since when had he got a journal!? _This could be how I could get close to him._ Kaoru grinned as he walked over and took a seat next to the handsome boy. "Kaoru if this is another one of your attempts to try and get me, then just back off. I am not in the mood today."

_Well from what I hear from your troubles with your boyfriend; your never being in the mood is the problem._ He grimaced at the rogue thought which had allowed itself through his head.

He sighed a took edged a bit further away from Kuruma before he let the tension die down and allow himself to speak again. "I heard you were training with Percy now… all by yourself."

"Yeah. So?"

He looked into those emerald eyes which had once held such a passion and deep love. Now they were barren and cold. _Oh Kuruma… what happened to you._ In his thoughts Kaoru reached out to touch that beautiful face. If he had done it himself he probably would have gotten punched in the face. "Kuruma you know you can always talk to me."

"Yeah. I get my voice back and the first thing I'm going to do is waste my words on the guy who broke my heart? Get real Kaoru." He frowned as he began to write more into the journal.

Not once had he even looked up to acknowledge that Kaoru was even actually there. Was that all he had become to the handsome boy he loved? A shadow to be ignored. "Kuruma… What is wrong with you." he reached out and lent forward to lay a innocent, comforting touch on the boy but as soon as those emerald eyes moved and rested on his outstretched reach, Kaoru froze as though he had suddenly become like stone and the whole inside of his body was being held still and forced into one place.

Why couldn't he move?

Kuruma lingered that gaze on him and in the pits of those jewelled eyes Kaoru saw something dark shifting. It was like that saying 'The eyes are the window to the soul'. What Kaoru now saw? Something which had been stained with darkness, blacker than ink.

Kuruma placed his journal to one side and Kaoru felt pure fear run through his veins. It felt like all the blood in his body was now holding him still. Every vein and muscle full of his life substance was now under someone else's influence… It couldn't be. "If you ever. Ever. Try to touch me again. "I will kill you without hesitate." Kaoru couldn't even move his jaw to answer. "And it would be such a shame to kill you." Kuru reached out and ran his hand along the air just before he could touch Kaoru's lips. "I remember when you actually made me happy and made me feel loved… But now?" He stood with a grin and turned away his eyes lingering on the finished journal. "You're as good as dead to me… or soon will be anyway unless you have something which could." His eyes half closed as he lent in closer so that his sweet scented breath filled Kaoru. "Persuade me." The boy let out a dark laughter as he began to walk away and Kaoru collapsed forward feeling himself finally released.

His whole body shivered and convulsed as he felt his heart slowly come back into a steady pace and his whole form settle back. It felt as though someone had touched him and shaped him. _He couldn't have…. That's… that's impossible!_ He snatched up the journal quickly and began to flip through the pages as quick as he could. There were some pages where he could see his own named as Kuruma talked about him.

**_2/09/13- dear diary, I met the most amazing boy today. He saw me for what I really was… he even helped with the attacks. Just him being there seemed to calm them though I don't think he really understands how I feel for him. I love him, with all my heart._**

He stared at the page. Kuruma had actually really loved him? He had spent that day all by himself only to be bullied by Kyouya. But what he soon read next made his heart feel like breaking. It was dated a year ago from today.

**_6/3/14-_**** It's been four months. I was told I had been passed out for four months, found out I was a mute and saw Kaoru cheat on me by kissing Tamaki all on the same day. All on my birthday. For the last two years it seems that this day has only be a reminder of pain and suffering that I go through. It seems solitude and hatred are now what hide and will soon become me.**

He began to flick through the pages more furiously looking more towards the latest dates.

**_5/8/14- I can't even leave this camp. They call it sanctuary. I call it prison. I have already faced monsters far worse than any myth I have heard so far; my own personal demons. Gods I love Honey and yet. He asks for what I am not ready to give...maybe it's not that it what I'm not ready to give but cannot give because he is not the right person._**

He looked up and saw Kuruma walking into the forest with a calling gaze. Think with your head. Think with your head. _What am I kidding? A chance to win Kuruma off Honey. This is what I have been waiting for!_

He took off sprinting into the tree cover. Hearing the faint whisper of Kuruma's voice haunt and posses the dense area around him. _"Come to me. Come save me. Wake me from the darkness that claimed me. Come get me my hero."_

"Hold on Kuruma!" he shouted but soon came to a halting stop as the voice had drew him to the edge of a waterfall which dropped down into a massive pool bellow where the boy bathed.

_"Come on Kaoru. Save me."_ the soft voice reached up and filled me as the boy fell from the height into the vice grip of the son of the sea god.

What followed.

Haunted him even more so.

**~Kuruma's POV~**

How had it lead to this? I and Honey had only just broken up this morning! Yet somehow I had found myself in the forest on the floor with Kaoru after… oh gods. Of all the people, why that bastard?! Why it is the one who had stolen my heart and broken it, had now also stolen my innocence I will never know. Maybe this was just some sick irony by the gods. "Aphrodite. If you really can hear me. You. Are. Not. Appreciated for this!" I hissed and stood moving away from the foolish boy who had come running to my call.

"Happy Birthday." Kaoru purred as his eyes slowly opened. He beckoned me from the bed of blankets which had covered us, but I was already pulling my clothes back on.

"This was a mistake." I growled walking over to the river beside us and running the water through my golden hair.

"I beg to differ." He grined.

"This is wrong. You know why Kaoru? Because I don't even like you." the lie sat heavy inside me as I fought against it. "You are just tool to make Honey jealous. You were just an easy way to make myself feel good."

"You're lying." He reached out and I locked my gaze on him feeling every ounce of blood and water in his veins come to a stop as his hand stopped still in mid air. He tried pulling on it but it was no use. Under my power it would be like trying to pull a pillar of marble. "Kuruma let me go."

"Aw, but why?" I held out my hands and began to flex my fingers as he was pulled to his feet and began to be moved to my will as.

He was my puppet.

This stupid life I had lived. Having to work for those idiots at the host club. Having to be everybody's lap dog. That came to an end now.

I watched with dark satisfaction which mingled with horror and sorrow as he began to cry and plead. "Kuru this is not you! Stop it!"

"How would you know? None of you actually cared to get to know me long enough!" I snarled and watched as I slopped my arms down and his body forcefully dunked his head into the cold water of the river.

I waited a couple of minutes before I moved him back out of the water and he began to gasp for breath. I had to cut all bonds to this place before I could leave. This would be the hardest one to sever.

He coughed up water and I turned his face to look up at me as I crouched down under his pitiful gaze. Part of me wanted to crush him and part of me yearned to take him again as he had taken me. "The gods promise what they cannot give, you fool." He pulled away from my grip so instead I just flicked my fingers up and his head shot up to look at me as I took a firmer grip on his blood.

All that water in his body which had been changed to blood which was so much easier to control. "You never read the last pages did you?" I mocked as I pulled my journal out of the pile of his clothes. **_6/3/15- In the darkness of my slumbers I plan the downfall of those around me who could challenge my power. The host club will still see me at the school we are being forced to attend but I will make sure that they and anyone else who stands in the way of the dark man in my dreams will fall. He is worse than hell. _**

I finished reading out. "When the time is right. You will know what to do. But for now?" I raised my hands and watched as he was lifted off the floor. "Give my regards to the others." I punched forward a hand and watched as he was launched through the clearing and I turned towards the shadows which waited to take me into a darkness which would now corrupt me beyond anything.

"KURUMA!" Kaoru's voice screamed but I looked away as the shadows latched onto me and I fell screaming as they began to infect me and change me. _I will bring him back. _The shadows grasped into my spine infecting my whole body._ I shall destroy those who killed me._ My body began to convulse as I felt my heart slow down. _But I will not be alive any longer to see it._

_"Join me boy." _The cold voice filled me as its conscious filled my mind pushing me back into a sealed cage where I could watch but feel nothing but numbing pain as my whole body and mind were taken away from me.

As his voice laughter cleared out the area as animals and monsters alike began to flee from the dark aura my tainted body now rose. I began to remember that morning how I had hugged and gave my brother a goodbye kiss on the cheek asking that he look after the others. I wonder if he would ever figure it out.

But now Kuruma was just a figment lost in a mind of darkness.

All that remained now.

Was Tartarus.

* * *

**Okay. So making this clear. No longer promising a happy ending because with whats happening with me lately I kinda figured out i'm not so sure i believe in happy endings anymore. I will try and not let my life interfere with my writing. I know it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer. Review and let me know what you think is going to happen now. Does Kaoru know what Kuruma feels. What else was in Kuruma's journal? What does Percy really know what is going on?** **What happens when Kuruma appears at the borders of camp which are fighting to keep him out. Will they figure out what has happened? Find out in the next chapter.**

**GreenFlameTitan**


	11. Awakening night

My body felt strange as I walked. Nothing remained in my mind. Every feeling towards my past had been erased and all that remained was a crushing darkness which was reined by Tartarus. "Oh Kaoru, I know you didn't get far." I thrust out my hand at the first bristle of a bush and heard him yelp as he ran; dropping the pebbles he had thrown and made a sprint back for the borders. "Oh come on. Dying wont hurt that much."

"KURUMA YOU GOT TO REMEMBER!" he shouted.

"Kuruma's dead." I grinned.

It was true. In the back of my mind in a cage screamed the bright light of a pure soul; Kuruma, the boy who had let people walk all over him, putting up a fight but never coming out the winner. Everything he was is now dead. I was reborn through Tartarus into this soul. I am the true son of the abyss. The immortal boy of pure darkness, who even the gods fear.

And they are right to do so.

I had all his memories. _"It's going to be okay now."_ I cooed at the cage in my mind as I imagined myself reaching through the bars touching the side of his face but he flinched away. _"You suffered for so long. People treat you as though you are beneath scum. Won't it just be easier to, swipe them out of your life?"_

_"Please stop. Just please."_

_"Oh I will. And when I do, I will kill every one of those scumbags."_

_"You can't. You're bound by the river Styx."_

_"It doesn't mean I can't destroy their hope."_

I raised my hands and watched the shadows grow lifting me off my feet as I towered above the clearing. I still looked like this brat. My hands reached up and ran through my new hair as I bellowed with laughter. "OH by the gods this is divine! This body is only just broken its chain of innocence. So young and yet so experienced!" I laughed.

The sky thundered and sparked with lightning. "Zeus you cannot interfere any more than you can fight me." A lightning bolt smashed from the heavens and I didn't even turn as I caught it in my palms. "Nothing ever changes." I watched as the crackling bolt turned red as blood in my grip. "Still stubborn as always." I tossed the bolt back and heard a thousand screams light the sky as the thunderbolt pierced through the cloud covers.

As my mind wondered I saw the burning city of Olympus as the gods all rushed about trying to fix the damage from Zeus' rogue lightning bolt. They began crawling away from me and I felt a slight shift in the back of my mind as the dead boy began to watch.

The dark haired Zeus stood helping his bitch wife to her feet. "You were dead."

"Yeah, funny that isn't it; spending four millennia having to be reborn because you tricked me."

"What did you do?" Hera snarled.

"I'm here to give Olympus a warning. Do what you do best, sit back and take no notice of the world."

"And if we interfere!?" Aphrodite boldly stood.

"Ah! Look who we have here. The woman who gave me what I need to get back into a body!" I raised my hand and she raised off the ground her skin threatening to rip open as my darkness ran through her mind but not enough to destroy her being. "Here's my warning Olympians. Interfere and die."

"What do you want?" Aphrodite clutched her throat as she fell to the floor.

"What every other tortured immortal being of darkness wants; revenge. I could have risen two thousand years ago was it not for two bastards." My hand clutched onto a marble pillar and dug through the rock as though it was sand. "After I take my revenge on the world, I will take it out on you. But I must wait till the eclipse in a month's time. Christmas Eve everything comes to an end. Whether you die or not depends on your ability to listen." I looked at the glowing red bolt in my hand as it slowly sparked with the boy's dagger on the body's belt. "I think I will keep this." I watched as the two weapons became one and Zeus turned pale. The great king of the gods reduced to a snivelling coward by me a boy. I burst out into laughter as I fixated back on my body which had arrived to the barrier.

_"You have no powers?"_

_"What?" _ If it was surprising enough that the boy could speak to me it was the surprise that he even had the nerve to question my power!

_"When the sun sets Christmas Eve I will have my powers back and I will bring Chaos back to this world. The Olympians will be imprisoned to their home and the earth will belong to its once rightful masters. Humanity will return to the caves and yet I will make pets out of your favoured ones."_ The dead boy shrank away to the back of his cage. "Ah, speak of the devil. We were just talking about you."

I slammed my hand onto the barrier which released a burst of light revealing the protection over the valley. I stared into the descendant of the bastard who was part of the reason for my death. "Come on Kao." I half closed my eyes leaning onto the shield. If it hadn't been for that shield my corrupting kiss would already be coursing through him. "Let me through the barrier. It's quite easy. All you have to say is; 'I_ Kaoru give you permission to enter the camp.'_ And then we can be together."

"Kuruma, you've got to wake up!"

"But don't you see?" my voice changed to sound exactly like the dead boy's. "It is me Kao. Come on, let me in."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I forced a perfect smile, "let me in Kao and we can be together."

"You forgive me for kissing Tamaki?"

_Tamaki? Who the hell was Tamaki?! _I could feel the smugness of the dead boy as he locked me out of his memories. _That bastard! Just the same as his great grandfather!_ "Of course I do."

"Now I know you are definitely not Kuruma."

"Excuse me?" I let the façade fall and my burning green eyes glowed with hatred as I pulled out the new sparking weapon at my control.

"He would never forgive me."

"Open a path." I forced a breaking smile onto my face. "Now."

"No."

I half turned before in a blur slamming back against the shields with a snarling face letting it morph. A snake tongue hissed out over large fangs which dripped with venom. The boy called Kaoru screamed and jumped back as I smashed the shield over and over, relentlessly.

The boy grinned at me as I snarled and smashed my fist one last time sending another crashing burst of light over the valley. "You won't be grinning much longer. Do you know how it felt for him as he was rejected from his own body and caged in the horrors at the back of his mind?"

"Stop" his eyes flashed murderously at me and I went back into my leisure pose against the barrier.

"He screamed so much."

"I'm warning you-"

"Kuruma was a coward!"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HIS NAME!" The boy lunged forward but was grappled back his pesky brother.

"Ah, look what we have here." My face morphed back to normal as I grinned. "The boy who lost everything because he was a coward." I began laughing and watch as his eyes narrowed at me. This boy was smarter than he looked.

"He's trying to bait us." The two twins exchanged closed glances.

"Oh come on. I just want to play. I know how much Kaoru wants to play with me."

"What the hell is going on here!"

I looked over to see three more of the small weaklings run up the hill to see where the source of commotion was coming from. "If it isn't the sea god's brat." I ran my hands through my hair again as my clothes began to smoulder and fall to the floor in piles of ash. "Yo-you!" the sea prince stammered as his eyes widened with fear.

"The sea brat and his girlfriend." The blonde girl paled quickly as she stared at me.

"Gods no. Please no!"

"Your gods have left you." I grinned.

"Where's Kuruma."

This was absolutely perfect!

I looked over at the sun spawn. His eyes were broken the golden light was already fading replaced with red streaks from crying earlier that day. "Oh Honey. You will let me through won't you?"

"I won't say it again. Where is Kuruma." His eyes bore into me and I felt the boy in the back of my mind begin to weep.

"Oh, Kuruma, Kuruma, Kuruma. Don't you get bored of saying his name?" I yawned at them and watched as a collected wave of anger flowed through each of them. "The boy is dead." I finally felt a warm sensation burn in my hands as the body's features finally began to change. The ridiculous blonde hair became tainted a light brown-red while my eyes turned a fire blood red. "Now I am all that remains."

"YOU BASTARD!" the Apollo child screamed and lunged forward before any of the others could grab him.

"Oh, sorry, did I piss you off?" I grinned and slammed my fist straight into his stomach bringing him to a halting stop as the air rushed out of his lungs. "Don't compare yourself with my power, boy." My hand snapped up to his neck lifting him off the ground. This boy was so stubborn. He brought his fist down across my face and screamed as he pulled it back seeing it was broken. "How does it feel? Every part of your heart is breaking."

"You would have no idea monster! What pain can someone feel who doesn't have a heart himself?" My fist smashed into his chest breaking a few of his ribs and I pulled him closer with my burning glare almost blistering his skin.

"You have no idea what true pain is but how about I save that pretty little face? I can stop the pain forever."

"HONEY, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

"This is between me and the sun spawn." I snapped before letting my voice back into that purring comfort.

**~Honey and Kaoru's POV~**

Honey looked at the boy who used to be Kuruma. By the gods, what had happened to him?

Was this why Kuruma had been crying so horribly that morning? Was it that his soul was blacker than night and that this was the true boy?

Both Honey and Kaoru gazed at their loved one looking for any signs that the boy they knew was still there. His skin had become lightly tanned, his hair had changed with the new way this boy moved… and his eyes… the hell of those eyes scared him almost as much of the thought of loosing Kuruma.

Honey felt his hand reach out and touch the warm cheek of this strange boy. "Take away the pain. Please."

"Gladly." The point wrapped his arms around Honey's neck and stood on his tip toes slightly to land a curving kiss on his mouth.

"HONEY NO!" Kaoru screamed out but it was too late. Honey lent into the kiss feeling a cold wave begin to spread over and paralyze him.

His throat began to burn and close with his body as he felt like something in him was withering and dying.

Kaoru with stared wide eye as he watched the boy who was Kuruma pulled back with those glowing flame eyes. "What's happening to Honey!?"

"He's corrupting Honey." Annabeth whimpered as tears began to run down her eyes.

"I prefer to see it as I'm giving him the true perspective of the world." The boy knelt to Honey as he writhed on the floor in agony.

"Kuruma, stop this now!"

"You do love the sound of his name don't you? I told you. I may be Kuruma but I'm the side of him which died ages ago. Now I'm back."

"You're still Kuruma." Kaoru growled but then watched as the pile on the floor which was Honey began to breathe in and out very quickly. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"You're right." He managed and he turned.

Kaoru felt his insides freeze over as he stared into Honey's eyes which were now dark and cold. The warm gold which used to shine in them had been destroyed. Even his hair seemed darker. "They don't shut up do they?" Kaoru finally realised that the boy was laughing as the evil sound echoed through them all.

"I think that's enough for today." Kuruma grinned running his hand along Honey's lips. "I will see you all at school." He laughed as he walked away with the blonde boy's arm around him.

Now a lot of things were running through Kaoru's mind; what the hell had just happened to Honey, what was going on with Kuruma, how could he fix it? But the thing he decided first to do was wheel around and then punch Percy square in the face.

The boy looked up from the floor as he wiped blood from the edge of his mouth, but Kaoru wasn't done yet. He knelt over Percy chest and grabbed him by his collar. "YOU KNEW ABOUT KURUMA DIDN'T YOU!?"

"I couldn't say anything!" Percy stared defiantly into his eyes and His brother back before he could do any worse damage.

"You could have stopped this from happening."

"I was hoping that I was wrong!"

"Kaoru that's enough!" Hikaru growled. "It's going to be hard enough to explain this to Mori and Haruhi. Right now we need to be supportive of them and put our feelings to the side."

"But-"

"I know." Both boys watched as Mori and Haruhi were smiling and laughing as they walked over together.

"I don't know how we're going to do this…" Kaoru admitted as he looked at them. When they saw Percy on the floor and Kaoru with blood on his fist they began to pick up their pace.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Haruhi was in tears sobbing into her hands and Mori couldn't even look at any of them. "Why didn't you stop him!?" she turned on Kaoru who was leant against a tree, like Mori; unable to look at any of them.

"He tried." Hikaru sighed, "We all did but there was nothing we could do."

"You're going to explain this." Mori spoke quietly.

"Okay." Percy sighed and took a stance leaning against one of the trees, like Kaoru. "Kuruma is a reincarnation of a millennia old descendant of Greece. But just like his Reincarnation he has a dark side which can only be reborn into this world when the good side is alive as well. The dark side is the pure child of Tartarus. It spent thousands of years looking for a body to dwell in and it found Kuruma's grandfather as a baby. It merged with him and the two became one. Good and Evil. But now, the evil side is awake and obviously is going to finish what he started."

"And that would be?" Hikaru muttered.

"Killing all those who ever wronged him and giving the earth back to his true mother and father."

Hikaru simply repeated what he said as he fixed a glare on him.

"The evil side is born from the pits of the darkest hell."

"Yeah, we know he's evil!" Haruhi snapped. "We want to know who his parents are!"

"He. Was. Born. Out. Of. Hell." Percy clipped off each word and finally the realisation of what was going on began to sink into them.

"And what happened to Honey." Mori's voice faltered though his expression did not.

"That's the evil side-"

"It's Kuruma. He's just confused okay!" Haruhi snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Percy held up his hands in defeat. "Kuruma's kiss can corrupt souls. Surely you must have noticed Honey acting differently or that Kuruma was then fixated on being with Honey. You should have noticed even while the normal side kissed him? That side of Kuruma wouldn't forgive such a showing of devotion from his chosen one to any other. He spent that long in the dark of hell; any sign of betrayal in love would cause a dark rage like no other."

Kaoru glare broke for the first time as he began to think back. They had been so close before… then after kissing Tamaki; Kuruma wouldn't even glance at him. "I've had enough." Kaoru stormed off not giving his sad look to anyone.

Enough tears were being spilled.

He frantically pulled out Kuruma's journal and skipped to the last page. "You idiot." He growled as he began to search for the section but when he found it, his tears could no longer be restrained.

**Date: ****_Kaoru you know the date and I'm sure you soon won't forget it._**

**_By the time you are reading this, I will most likely be gone. The Evil side of me has more than likely taken over and you are all trying to figure out a plan to get me back._**

**_Don't._**

Kaoru noticed that the handwriting was slightly shaky and the splotched on the page where Kuruma must have been crying.

**_Kaoru, you have to know something. I gave up my body willingly to protect those who mean a great something to me. I struck a deal with that side of me so that if I gave him my body he would not hurt those important to me._**

"You could have just warned us! WHY! DID YOU LET HIM OUT YOU IDIOT!" Kaoru growled to the paper then what he read next scared him slightly.

**_I bet you're probably shouting your head off or something by now... typical. Haruhi did warn me you were a hot head. That side was breaking loose with every day that went by. I did what I did while I could._**

**_I made a deal so that he wouldn't hurt you. I had to make sure you were safe… well I may as well admit it because if these are going to be the last words you ever see from me then I'm going to go out with the truth._**

**_I love you Kaoru and I'm sorry that we never got to enjoy our lives together more. Maybe the fates got it wrong and tricked us both. But no matter what happened or is going to happen, I love you._**

**_Please don't forget me._**

**_Forever yours, Kuruma_**

He wasn't sure what hurt more. The admission that Kuruma was now truly gone or the fact that he had been tricked to only find out that his love had been returned after what had been the side of the boy he loved was dead. "I won't forget you Kuruma." He cradled the journal like a talisman.

While all the others were spilling tears, Honey had found himself curled around Kuruma. "Tell me." the boy wondered as Honey stared into those fiery eyes. "What do you think now?"

"I think that this world needs to be ripped apart stone by stone and rebuilt."

"A new world where we will rule." Kuruma grinned and Honey ran his hands through those warm locks of hair.

"What about those in the host club?"

"I cannot harm Haruhi, Kaoru and you. The deal I struck did not go into the state of pain I could inflict upon the others. But I won't kill them. I will destroy their minds through horrible memories." The dark boy let loose laughter that made the shadows flee in fear for it was so cold. "The world will be in my palm and it is going to burn!"

* * *

**Review anyone? Do you guys want me to continue this story on?**


End file.
